


Just Like It Was Yesterday

by Giddywords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Past Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddywords/pseuds/Giddywords
Summary: "You're literally saying you don't want to hang out with me because now you have to live the way an adult is supposed to live""I'm not saying that. I'm saying that now I have more things to worry about, so I don't really want to get involved with you. I have nothing against your way of life but I admit is a little distracting""What do you mean distracting?! You don't know me Peter, it's been ten years, I changed, and I did it because of you!"Or Peter and Wade find each other after ten years and oh so many things changed but their feelings?! Not so much.





	1. Just Memories

  


*W*

  


Everything was perfect you know? Wade was so happy with Peter! A sappy love story that started with a random friendship Wade made with a teenager. 

Peter and Wade fitted like vanilla and chocolate and for some amazing years it was more beautiful than Cinderella and her nameless prince, more powerful than Romeo and the other crazy thirteen year old, and much deeper than Jack and- wait okay, maybe Jack went a little way too deep for Rose, if you know what I’m saying. But you got the point! 

And then suddenly, for a still blurry topic, they started yelling at each other. Just imagine Peter really mad, but really really MAD, cartoon-ish red as a fire, clenching his fist till his knuckles turn white while smoke poured out of his ears (okay, that didn’t really happen but it would have been cool). And Wade… Wade was angry too! Because why could Peter be angry with him and Wade not huh?

Okay, Peter was The Perfect guy. Twenty-one, super intelligent, well-schooled, nice family, high morals, sassy and cute and caring, and even a dropped vase of chemical X full of craziness and an adventurous spirit that made him just perfect.

And Wade? Well, he was a twenty-eight year old drop out, drug-dealer, with a highly insensitive and inappropriate sense of humor, which was actually his only sense, besides being reckless, rude, blunt, way too innuendo-filled and a complete brainless jerk! (Though seriously attractive and gloriously charming, mind you).

But those things didn't exactly come to Wade’s mind at the time, he was an idiot so of course he didn't even thought of it. Back then, on his boyfriend-close-to-be-ex anger, he only saw the “stupid” “kid” who had no fucking right of telling him... what were they fighting about anyway? Whatever, it was something to do with Wade's wrong life decisions. Which probably involved Wade's whole life style! 

So Wade, instead of being a good boyfriend listening and comprehending the only person who went through so many shit for him and still loved him above all his visible flaws, no! He went all ego-high-yo and shouted back whatever stupidity it was enough to turn all Peter's anger… in hurt. 

Yep. Yes he did. And to be worse, they were all lies! Something about Peter being this and that and Wade never having asked for his help and him being fucking tired of - quoting - _'a whining Peter all the time'_. 

And instead of the expected and miserably painfully slap in the face, it resulted in a brush of Niagara tears, a record in more ‘idiot’s in a break-up sentence, plus all the stabbing reasons why Peter never wanted to see Wade again. 

You can guess it now, Wade regretted instantly what he said. His own set of seven year old tears accompanied with a blur of desperate pleads for Peter not to leave him in a try of immediately putting a bidding compress on shattered glass. Peter didn't even flinch, saying everything he had to say and turning to walk away. 

Maybe it could have all been solved you know? They could have talked it out. Make it up with sex, or better, ice cream! But that didn’t happened. When Peter turned, Wade quickly grabbed Peter's arm and pushed him over again, it was just a split second movement but Wade saw the way Peter’s eyes went wide, maybe surprised but maybe scared, so realizing what he’d done Wade release him just as fast and gave a step back. Because that’s one thing he would never do to Peter. Force him to stay if he didn’t want too. 

And when he did that, he also went silent. They stared at each other for less seconds than it actually seemed, and then Peter turned again and disappeared for good. 

Some part of Wade smugly said it wasn't really forever over. The uncomfortably shifting from feet to feet, trembling pouted lips and running tears kinda betrayed that feeling. 

On the other, more logical part, he was surprisingly thinking that maybe, maybe, it was better that way. For Peter of course. Staying away from Wade Shitty Wilson for a while.

They would figure it out eventually. 

Unless they ignored slash avoided each other for some weeks until Wade made some sort of shit in his not-so-legal job and had to run the hell out of that city. Peter never answered his calls, or returned his messages, he changed his phone really. And Wade didn’t even try that much. He was stubborn and prideful and honestly had cops after him so _priorities_. 

And so he spend one year sleeping around and drinking from his ass (shamefully saying it literally) and keeping his miserable line of work somewhere else. Another year moping for Peter and crying out loud for him drunk on the streets. On the third he actually thought it out and blamed himself, and somehow that was even more depressive that the year before. Fourth year he grabbed his balls and fought for a personal change. Fifth he meets Vanessa. Sixth they break up and he mopped for her…and Peter, all over again. Seventh he got a job! Yeah I mean, it still involved drugs but it was way classier, he was “serving” people at parties _'whattap! You want water, beer or... coke. Wink'_  those who get it pay more for a far better product, Wade received way more money and it’s better than being in dark alleys calling hipster kids with _'pssstt'_ right?! On the eighth he stopped drinking and sexing around so much and became more serious, well as serious as he can be honestly, which is not much but way better believe me. And then at ninth he had completely forgotten everything - Vanessa, Peter, his self-deprecation -and was living happy ever after until on the tenth…

"You said California!" Wade says, not shrieks, says.

The man, let's call him Mister Big Boss, does a really dramatic, really mocking gasp covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. Then his expression is emotionless again "I don't care"

"You don't care?! That was not in the contract!"

"Really? Oh no, we should hire an attorney and go to the court of law say that you signed a paper saying you would sell _drugs_ in California not in New York" He says sarcastically and scowls, muttering "Smart ass"

“But California needs me! Buss there is _high_ ” Wade wriggles his brows trying to convince the Big Boss with a joke. He just stares at him.

“Look, I put you in a restaurant it will easy, New Yorkers are pretty good with codes”

Wade bits his lip annoyed, making a fake baby tantrum "I can't" He growls pushing his hair "Ten years ago I almost got caught in that state idiot! I cannot go back" 

"Ten years?" Mister Big Boss raises an eyebrow, then chuckles" I think even narcotics has more to do than keep track of all the drug dealers who escaped ten years ago, don't you think?"

"Fine whatever" Wade shouts throwing his arms in the air "Just tell me where to stop" 

"Don't worry, the driver will you leave you there" Mister Big Boss waves a hand dismissively as he turns to walk away. 

"You know" Wade shouts behind him" That's how most sex slaves kidnapping begin!"

He hears the man chuckle and then he's gone. 

Great. 

New York again. 

Like the past didn't follow him enough...

  


*P*

  


Everything was perfect you know? Peter was so happy with Eugene! Honestly that guy was so mind blowing attractive, confident, charming and funny, God! Peter still couldn’t believe in his luck! Personally he would never gather the courage to ask Eugene out, he tried, really, but after like three failed attempts in terribly embarrassing ways it was still a wonder how the man had chuckled, told him he was cute and if he'd like to have a dinner with him (Yay!).

Peter’s life has been such a boring routine these last years. He’s always so caught up in work and all his responsibilities that his friends are right, he hasn't given time for himself! They’re always like “go have some fun Peter, go out in a date Pete, get out of your comfort zone Parker, do something for your own happiness Petey!” and maybe they’re right. So that being said, what could be better than to have a good evening with someone nice like his coworker Eugene? And who knows, make it something more than a one night thing and actually turn it into something more serious?

So yeah, it was all being perfect! Eugene brought him to the nicest restaurant and they were having fun, Eugene’s grin is very charming and Peter is a mess of blushing and sappy punchlines that could drive any prince away, but Eugene laughs and comments on how lovely Peter eyes were. That almost drawls a passionate breath out of Peter as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand and practically drools at the man. 

But of course, does luck knock you at the door when you’re most sex deprived, romantically outdated, and emotionally tired? 

"I can't believe they actually put candles" Eugene snickers, trying really badly to hide it with a cough as the waiter passes by. 

Peter is trying to cover his mouth to not burst in laugher, his face feeling warm and his cheeks tired of grinning. "It's a classic in romance" 

"They need an update then, you know" He waves vaguely at the table, eyebrow wiggling "An IPhone lied down, LED on" 

Peter snorts at that and Eugene laughs with him. "What about the flowers, you can't replace flowers" 

"Excuse me? Since when receiving an IPhone isn’t better than flowers?!"

Peter laughs once more and then bits his lips "You know, I'm not a fan of Apple products" 

Eugene gasps exaggeratedly with a hand on his chest "Traitor" 

So yeah, it was going better than expected until an incredulously unique and extravagant laugher he could recognize even on billion years from now is heard behind him. Peter almost chokes on his own laugher when he recognizes the voice, honestly if the laugher wasn't a give way enough the sentence couldn't have come from any other human being mouth "Good choice on the macaroni pal! You're gonna leave this place directly into a fuckoroni, wink" 

Peter turns his head just so slightly to- yeah, attending the now perturbed couple is the man he doesn't see in ages, Wade devil's own devil Wilson. And it's crazily shameful the double take Peter does at the view, like a train with all feelings he had for him hits Peter right now in the gut and something inside him is yelling hysterically _'oh my God he's still so fucking handsome'_ during his surprise choke. 

"Peter?" Eugene concerning call turns his attention back to the front. 

Peter straightens way too much and his heart is suddenly racing for a completely different reason, his mind gave up any coherent thought, oh my God Wade is alive, Wade is okay, Wade is here! What the fuck is Peter doing with whoever is in front of him, Wade is right there! 

"Hum... Peter, no offense, but you look like you swallowed a fork, did you swallow a fork?"

What?

Fuck.

Peter drawls out the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding and curses mentally again. What is he thinking, it's just Wade damn it! Wade! He hasn’t seen him in years, not to mention the way they parted and the man's not so socially acceptable charms. Peter could not, would not, just suddenly run down to Wade because it seems just like it was yesterday they were playing on citing periodic table elements on each thrush during sex... wow they were really ridiculous back then. 

Just, no. Too much had happen, Peter was still hurt, and Wade was an idiot so he would totally get his date with Eugene and a proper relationship with a proper man. 

Peter nods to himself, proud, and then notices Eugene is looking strangely at him probably having spotted every flick of emotion that passed in record time in Peters features. He smiles madly "No forks! Just... okay, I'm okay" He nods, he is. He. Is. 

"Ooooookay" Eugene says looking at his menu instead. Peter follows suit concentrating on what to eat. 

_‘Wade’_ the dirty voice in his mouth answers. And Peter winces. 

Fuck, why now God damn it?! How can Peter even still have feeling for him after TEN years?! It's impossible, it is. It's probably just anticipation because it has been so long and the distorted memories of their unforgettable four year romance were brushing out fake trues about what to expect. 

That is it. 

Easy fact. 

"So what can I get you _handsome_ fellas, NO HOMO!" _Wade_ shouts playfully. 

Peter immediately hides his face with the menu as Eugene frowns at the not funny homosexual joke. Jesus, who had the stupid idea of hiring Wade as a waiter?! For anyone who doesn’t know him would perceive anything he says as an offense. Though that goes to who knows him too, but they tolerate it better. Usually... 

"I would like the macaroni pasta" Eugene says obviously coldly "No homo" He says sarcastically displaying his hands with no real enthusiasm. 

Wade laughs cheerfully anyway "Ah! Good choice on the macaroni gorgeous! You're gonna leave this place directly into a fu-" 

"DUDE" Eugene interrupts rudely. 

Peter only keeps his head down praying chocolate milks that Wade will just walk away right now without even turning to look in his direction. Not only is Peter’s heartbeat not ready to speak to Wade again - fuck his voice is SEXY as always - he doesn’t want the man to see him and start a scandalized, obsessive and embarrassing show off of seeing Peter again. Or worst, do not. 

"Man chill, you, your date and everyone in this restaurant know perfectly this is all just a formal way to ask to get laid"

Oh Jesus, it started and Wade didn't even acknowledge him yet! 

Eugene grunts, but Wade is talking again "And what to get _you_ Prince Charming?" to Peter. 

"Same" Peter says between an unsuspicious cough. 

"Okey Donkey! Any fresh requirements? "

Fresh requirements, what does that even mean?! 

Eugene seems to suddenly shift in his sit, but Peter can't really look up, only listening to his suddenly changed tone of voice" Hum, yeah, two greens... please"

Peter lifts an eyebrow but doesn't ask. 

"High quality or the one for poor, shameful needy and financial broken type?"

_What?_

Eugene sighs, better puffs, and says between clenched teeth" High quality "

"Good choice, wick! Await my arrive gentlemen. _Gay_ gentleman"

Peter almost laughs at that, knowing Wade is being purposely annoying, and just when his footsteps are out of earshot does he put the menu down. "Jerk" 

"Couldn't agree more" Peter nods, looking at where Wade disappeared. 

"Who hired a guy like that anyway? 

"Hum, what were you talking about, fresh something?"

Eugene adverts his eyes pretty quickly "Oh, he meant the appetizers" He says simply. 

There's something there, obviously, but honestly Peter has more to worry about. Wade will come back for sure... 

So while Eugene went on about his work and how he spends his free time or whatever he was saying because Peter's brain was on automatic response, Peter observes Wade movements around the restaurant and in and out the kitchen, playing with the menu on his hands to easily cover his face if the man came closer or around. 

And it is hard not to notice Wade’s movements. Somehow he became less crazy in his walk, there was still his usual funny skill, but he seems more in control of everything he does and when he isn't making a show, he’s straighter, his shoulders broad, and his body the perfect master piece of muscle and sexiness it is. Even with a damn apron! And his smile is still exaggerated, but honest and matching the beautiful expressive features of all his face. Sometimes if people took just a look to see behind his stupidity, they'd see Wade is a very attractive and rather intelligent guy. 

Peter doesn’t hate him. Okay, maybe he did for a time but he was hurt and Wade didn't made it easier. But Peter never thought less of Wade. His sense of humor though highly inappropriate, was funny, and Peter shamefully loved it. He was smart even if he likes people to think he wasn't, he had an incredible perspective of what people thought and how to act to make them feel the way he wanted them to. Normally disturbed. And acted more mindless when in truth he knew perfectly what he was doing, just not normally why. 

Peter always thought of Wade like a Kinder Egg. A sweet cost of your health but full of wonderful surprises. It’s difficult for people to understand but there are a lot of good things about Wade, and all his best part are within the ones that seem worst that they actually are. 

But Wade was also irresponsible. He lost control of his words once emotions were involved. His lack of self-esteem released a fake meanest side that Peter couldn't bear. And the worst was that Wade never listening to anyone advices, somehow comfortably living in the belief it was impossible for him to change and stop being an idiot. 

And Peter couldn't live with a child forever. He couldn't date him like that. Wade was lovable, but only to a crazy out-of-society mindless free spirit teenager Peter. Now, with Peter life responsibilities, work and life style, that is something he cannot want. So Wade is out of question, even if this isn't exactly the same. _Because_ things aren't exactly the same. 

Peter is so distracted appreciating Wade he doesn’t hear what Eugene is saying. 

"You know" Eugene suddenly gets Peter’s attention, making him look at him in surprise. But Eugene keeps a skeptical look "I'm starting to feel like you'd rather be on a date with the blond waiter" 

Peter feels his face warm up instantly and he hopes for God's mercy he isn't blushing as he thinks he is "No-no I'm a hum-" 

"Here it is!"

Peter immediately covers his face with the menu at the sound of Wade's voice. The sound of something being put on the table and a wary 'thanks' from Eugene. 

From the side Peter is not holding the menu open, Eugene sends him a questioning look, but doesn't comment. 

Peter sees as something is discreetly passed between Eugene and Wade, if his vision wasn't limited to the table he probably wouldn't have spotted their hands doing something funny behind it. What was that...? 

"I'll bring your food right away" Wade simply says and then he's walking away. Peter sighs, lowering the menu to finally see the cute breads put in front of them and frowns "This is no high quality appetizer..." 

"Do you know him?" Eugene asks, taking Peter off guard. He looks at his date and gulps. Fuck, it’s not like the guy is asking him if Peter ever made love with the crazy waiter while eating nachos. Which he did. But it's a simple question, nothing will ruin anything if he’s just honest. 

"Unfortunately" Peter admits with a wince, then says more urgently "He can't see me!"

"Hum okay. Can I know why?" 

"Complicated"

"Well, go to the bathroom then" Eugene says shrugging. Yes! Exactly, excellent idea! Why hasn't Peter thought of that?! Thank God Eugene is such a comprehensive and cool guy, God he’s a perfect boyfriend to have! 

"Yeah! Good idea!" Peter shouts, getting up so fast the table trembles and Eugene eyes wide, probably calling attention to the tables around too, but Peter is already turning to walk away when luck is called and no one answers... 

Peter goes straight against Wade bringing their dishes down! It makes a scandalous noise as all the macaroni goes against both of them and into the ground, plates breaking as they hit it. Wade shouts some curses that echoes in the suddenly silent restaurant and Peter feels all the eyes on them. 

Then Wade wide eyes fall on Peter, mirroring his, and they stay longer than normally expected staring at each other and ignoring the other eyes on them.

'Fuck' Peter breaths lowly. 

"Peter?" Wade says, a slow smile seeming to be appearing on the corners of his mouth. 

"... Surprise?" Peter says splaying his hands in the air tentatively. He doesn’t even know why he’s saying that, it isn't like he’s the one who went away and is back in the city, and it isn't him that still needs forgiveness, he doesn’t even need to apologize for running away from him. But for some reason, Wade still gets to him. 

Wade opens his mouth like he is about to blurt something but Peter will never know because a stressed out manager comes rushing from somewhere struggling in gasps and apologies, while shushing Wade away. Wade protests but then the man is hissing at him, Eugene is on Peter right asking multiple times if he is okay, and a bunch of other waiters are on his left trying to somehow clean him up, also apologizing. 

Peter is half-struck looking at Wade, half answering what he badly accesses is being said to him, and Wade is being pushed inside while trying to say ‘wait’ but he is actually moving back as a bunch of threats of his unemployment are spat at him. 

It is all so quick that Peter’s brain didn’t have time to process, Wade is back in the kitchen and Peter has to start worrying about the mess on and in front of him. And although that went better than he expected he still felt a sort of disappointed. Maybe he wishes he could just have a little more time, just to ask how Wade is, how his life has been, but rationally he knew that wasn’t that much of a great idea. 

So yeah, it is disappointing anyway... 

  


*W*

  


Peter. Peter. Peter!

Wade could _not_ believe. His Peter!! 

Okay, he is in New York again, but NY is big. He didn't need to be a mathematician to know the probability of finding Peter again by coincidence was really low. God! He thought about going back to Queens, pass by where Peter used to live just to see if luck was around him, but it was still a faint idea, for several reasons. 

But now, on his first days around, and he already goes against no one no better than Peter. 

And it was such a confusion of emotions rushing through him he didn't know where to pick. But one thing’s for sure: Peter is fucking HOT! He always had been, but now all super adult and looking like a hard work responsible man he is another type of hot. Though now that Wade thinks about it, is a little disappointing. Peter is not the crazy guy that would want to climb a three just so they could take a selfie kissing x feet from the ground. 

Wade laughs thinking of that day. They spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning cuts and mooning they ruined pants. 

Wade sighs. Well he went away after seeing Peter, it was mostly a ‘running from dealing with emotions he isn't prepared to’ kinda of run. For his defense he was worried about ever seeing Peter again. 

For once, he doesn’t know if Peter ever forgave him. Probably not. And if they are still hanging on not talking to each other because their relationship was nothing but wrong. Okay, not everything was, but the way it ended may have meant the good things are completely lost and destroyed. Peter may see Wade as a bad memory, an error, or just a thing he wishes to not return to in any way. And well, Wade is not ready to feel that coming from the only person that even in ten years was important to him. Just no. 

Second, Peter has changed obviously. Even Wade has. It’s been ten years! A real jump from the twenties to the thirties, from the crazy young to the ‘life ain't simple’ adults. Wade has gone from a mindless drug dealer to a professional one - though that's still not good – and also more invested in his life and relationships than he had been when he used to decide and make joyrides first thing in the morning. Or fight with a group of punks at groceries for the last bottle of Fanta. So Peter must also have become the man he wanted to be, with college made, work and of course, a healthy calm and responsible relationship. If the fact he was on a date in that restaurant is anything to go by. 

Third, Wade has no idea what he wants from this. Of course, he is not stupid, there is no way you come ten years after when everything changed and you didn't even solve your shit and be like 'Let's go back together!'. Things don’t work that way, and not only does he not expect that from Peter, he doesn’t expect that from himself. Wade has spent the last years thinking where he had gone wrong and he perfectly understood. He promised himself he would never do the same mistakes and that takes him to why, even if maybe there is a change, he doesn’t think it is a good idea. 

Wade is reckless and he knows it, he not only has a terrible mouth, he lives a bad life and has nothing good to offer. Unless blow jobs. And although he still does stupid funny things, he can’t expect people his age to do the same, and Peter is now a real adult and there is no chance Wade could put him through puberty again. 

But yet, maybe a friendship Wade hopes. He changed enough that he thinks that they could be friends again, talk again, laugh again. That is what Wade wants and hopes Peter wants too. Because Wade misses him. And Peter was special to him. So he really wants to have him close again, as a friend as he was when he was only twenty one. 

And that acknowledgement makes Wade 's mind. That is it! He would ask Peter forgiveness for every shit he made him go through and ask to be his friend. And maybe, just maybe, but a little maybe, more than that. A guy can’t lose his hope right? At least just sex. Wow, ten year sex active Peter, how good could he have become... hum... no! Don't think of sex Wade! Think of making things right again. Have back a friend. 

But now... how to find him? 

  


***

  


Since Wade is staying for a while in NY, (thank God he still has a job after what happened!), he decides to make use of his money for himself and buys the highest apartment in a block building on a calm street. As calm as it could be when you had a fucking school right next to it. But at least there is no loud chaotic roadway nearby, just the one where you help old women pass the street when it’s not even needed. 

He also buys a bike. No, really, a bike! Two pedals and everything. He won’t go out much so he just thinks of exercising and having fun looking like a kid while flirting and annoying people, then ride off the scene. Yeah he should probably get better hobbies. And it isn't so clever to choose the eight floor if he wanted a bike, now he has to bring it up and down whatever he uses it. Thankfully the elevators are big enough, the doorman is not happy about it but Wade doesn't gives a shit. He's not paying ass dollars to live in a good place just to have boundaries. 

So Wade is coming back home in the afternoon after trying the bike out when right on his street he sees a man walking in front of him with an ass. An ASS! And Wade whistles getting up in the bike for effect but ready to ride off if the man takes it offensively. Which happens most of the cases. "Nice ass!" 

Wade admits something about the way the man walks triggered in his mind, but he would probably ignore it if the man didn't turn around to be Peter! 

"WHOA!" Wade says as surprised as Peter seems to be. But he loses his grip and painfully sprawls himself on the ground with a huff, twice huffs as the bike falls and hits his butt. "Jesus..." He breaths out. 

"Oh my God Wade! Are you alright?! "

"I'm hearing the voice of an angel, so probably not" He mumbles. 

"Funny" Peter says humorlessly, crouching down "I doubt anyone other than devil himself will come for your death"

"Auch! Words hurt Petey" Wade says sitting up. When he looks up at Peter’s face he freezes. Peter is blushing, God knows why, but he's so beautiful it burns Wade's eyes. His face is still the same, but the hair is not the mess it used to be and he’s wearing a formal shirt, his jaw is also more set and eyes a little more tired. And there’s no glasses! Wade had no real time to see how much had changed in Peter during their first encounter a week before, but now he could say for fucking sure: Peter is as beautiful as always. "Wow" Wade could only say to describe what he’s feeling and Peter blushes even more. 

Then there is the fact that even after ten years they could come together and talk to each other just like it was yesterday they were throwing rocks at his neighbors tree to steal fruits and making Chantilly deserts with it after running from the old man’s shotgun, eating it from each other’s mouths "Wow" Peter repeats like he was thinking exactly the same. 

Then he clears his throat and gets up. Wade follows suit picking his bike. "I think we can both agree I still shouldn't try sports" Wade says, and fortunately that is enough to break the ice. Peter laughs remembering when he said the exact same thing years ago when Wade tried skate. 

"If you weren't so distracted sexually harassing strangers" Peter mocks back. 

"The sexual harassment is you bringing that thing to the streets" Wade points at him smirking. 

"It’s glued to my body" Peter shrugs "Can’t help being sexy" 

Wade laughs at that, God! With Peter flirting isn't even flirting, is just them. 

They stay looking at each other for way too long, and then Peter is scratching the back of his neck uncomfortable "Well, I-I have to go? It was hum... Good to see you" Peter blurs the last part and turns. 

"Wait Peter!” Wade grabs his arm but then releases it like it burns. Peter stares surprised. "Sorry" 

"No, it's okay-"

"No! Sorry!" Wade says." I mean, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Peter frowns "Wade-" but Wade holds up a hand to shut him while still drawing the-

"-oooooooooorry" He says with a big breath. 

Peter perches his lips "That was a big sorry" 

"Exactly" Wade says "It's to cover four years of a poor relationship and the interest acquired on the ten years I took to say it" 

Peter eyes go wide and then he looks at the ground "It's okay Wade. I was an ass too back then, it doesn't really matter right now" 

Of course it didn't... Wade already knew it. But somehow it still hurts even more hearing it now. "Yeah..." Wade simply says. 

"I-I really have to... " Peter says looking ahead. 

"Oh, of course!" Wade says but follows Peter, walking next to him while pushing his bike alongside. 

Peter keeps looking down for the silent seconds they just walk, and then he says "So how are you?" 

Of course, same old caring Pete. Wade has to smirk at that "Good, good! Very good! I have a bike" He shows it to Peter. 

"You're a waiter now?" Peter looks at him with a quirk of a brow. 

Sort of. Kinda have a contract were I actually sell drugs in the middle of it, so it’s a partial business "Yes I do. Isn't working in restaurants great?" But Peter doesn’t need to know the details. 

"Who was crazy enough to give you that job?" Peter mocks, a little smirk on his lips. 

"Right?!" Wade says incredulous. "And how about you? Took Daddy's business? "

"Actually no" Peter says, a little blush creeping in. Oh wow he followed Wade's advice, even Wade is feeling a little warm now "I took on a photography expedition, made a gallery some years back. Then I started to build my own things, I wanted to see that project of building my own company from the bottom but hum... a situation turned around and suddenly I had to work on something more stable and now I'm on a telegraphic company"

"Ouch" Wade says before he can’t stop himself. But Peter only rolls his eyes "You mean you have that boring to death job on those cubicles answering phone calls?" 

"Not exactly, I do it because I want to okay? And I need it" Peter explains "And I'm a secretary" 

"So you hand coffee!" Wade cheers sarcastically "Much better"

Peter scoffs "Shut up" 

"So where do you live now? Is it close from here?" Wade says looking around "Hey! Do you want to go for a coffee? Or is it that boyfriend of yours not gonna like it?" Wade mocks elbowing him "We should totally hang out toget-"

"Wade" Peter's serious tone launches Wade out of any fun, and it's surprising even for him how he's suddenly scared. Peter looks up at him slowing his pace and seems to take a breath before saying "Look, it’s really nice to see you again, and I'm really happy you’re making a life for yourself, as simple as it can be, but I'm sorry to say I really don't expect us to see each other again" 

"Oh wow Peter, you sure know how to be rude" Wade chuckles weakly. Peter lips twist like he knows exactly that Wade understands what he's saying. He doesn't want to keep contact, he has that right. Society formalities are fucked up between them so there's no reason not to be honest. "But Peteeeeer" Wade whines, not showing how much he's actually hurt yet "I want to be your frieeeeeeend" 

Peter chuckles "I have no time for that and you know as well as I things aren't the same. I won't spend a day seeing the Saw marathon inside a dark room again, we would only go for coffee and call each other every two months to pretend we care, and maybe send a Christmas present so to say we're friends"

"JESUS!" Wade shouts "What in the name of this society happened to you?!" 

"Real life my friend" Peter says with a sad smile. 

Now, Wade was about to give up on pressuring Peter if the man didn't want to see him again. He told himself he would comprehend and be okay with it. He doesn't knows what excuse he was expecting, but that was not it! Say _'It's you Wade'_ , say _'I’m still angry with you Wade', 'I don't want to have a friend like you Wade', 'I'm way too occupied for you /I have better friends/I'm famous/ I’m married to Ryan Reynolds Wade'_ , but *disgusted* _'adults don't do the friend thing'_?! "Bull-fucking-shit" 

"I have work and other responsibilities, I can't go around making friends right now. You and me had what we had, but now it won't go anywhere. You're a free spirit person, you like to have fun, and I can't really give you more that boring meetings to talk about work and sports"

Wade gasps with a hand on his chest "Petey... are you unhappy?!" 

Peter frowns "No" 

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are"

"Look Wade, just because I don't live a crazy life anymore doesn't mean I'm not happy" Peter says stopping. Good, because Wade's apartment is just some feet away. 

"You're literally saying you don't want to hang out with me because now you have to live the way an adult is supposed to live"

"I'm not saying that" Peter says with his fists on his hips "I'm saying that now I have more things to worry about, so I don't really want to get involved with you. I have nothing against your way of life but I admit is a little distracting" 

"What do you mean distracting?! You don't know me Peter, it's been ten years, I changed, and I did it because of you!" Wade says defensive as well, ignoring the looks they start receiving by the suddenly crowded street. 

"I never asked you to change!" Peter says almost desperate.

"That's exactly what you said ten years ago"

"Well, it wasn't completely. I never said for you to work at a cubicle answering phones calls"

"Then why did you?!"

"Because I told you, I had to change my life perspective. I have another lifestyle now"

"So because you have another lifestyle, you can't hang out with me?!"

"That's not what I mean!" Peter voice is covered by a loud bell ringing from afar, and he seems to growl in frustration at some point "God Wade, you're using the word ‘hang out’! I don't have patience for that, you know? What-why will we 'hang out'?! We have nothing to talk about, we have nothing in common now!"

"Exactly! How can you be happy if now you don't have fun, you're all work and responsibilities, what the hell is your life?! "

“I'm okay this way!" Peter says and it's an exactly déjà vu of their ten years ago discussion. Now with a very big audience. Seriously, why are so many people on the street?!

"Then why are you screaming that like you’re the one you are trying to convince?" 

"Go away Wade" Peter says pointing a finger for any direction to Wade follow. 

"No! Say it, admit it"

"Go away!" Peter insists, stressed. 

"I'm just worried about you know?!"

"Wade, for the first time do as I tell you and go the hell away!"

"Why?! Why so suddenly??! "

"Just go!" Peter almost cries, the sound of a multitude of electric voices in the background annoying Wade even more. 

And seeing how perturbed Peter is Wade decides to say more calmly "What happened to you Peter?"

It takes a beat. Two. And with a defeated look on his eyes Peter seems to open his mouth, what he was going to say Wade will never know because suddenly something Wade never expected in those ten years to have happened with Peter came running to them.

"Papa!!!!" 

It calls Wade's attention because it calls Peter's attention. And then Peter is like instinctively turning and crouching down. Wade looks wide eyed as little six or seven year old comes running and jumps to Peter's arms in an affectionate embrace. 

Peter smile blooms and he’s getting up with the kid in his arms, and Wade jaw cracks falling down. 

Peter slowly turns to face Wade, a tentative smile on his lips as his eyes are full of wariness. The kid then turns to Wade frowning, and doesn't hesitate saying "Who's that? Who are you?" 

Wade looks at the kid, then Peter, then the kid, then Peter. Then the people around, a bunch of parents holding they kids coming from the school right in front of them. And then at Peter holding the kid, the kid that came from the school, where parents wait, calling for his papa... 

"Hum..." Peter says "Wade. This is my hum, my son. Miles"

"WHAT????!!!!!"

  



	2. Just Life

 

The last thing Peter felt like going through was Wade finding out about Miles. It’s because the man could exaggerate about it and Peter didn't really want to see his reaction.

He loves his son, he loves having Miles and the life it got him after. Kind of. Okay, so Wade is a little bit right: Peter’s life is just a little boring, but one has to grow up. And the fact he doesn’t want to be Wade’s friend isn't exactly because he thinks Wade would try to distract him, it’s because he’s sure he would!

If Wade appears at his window at two a.m. with twenty five different boxes of cereals telling they have to try every one of them during a work day, like he did so many years before, Peter does not know if he’s responsible enough to say no. He can admit he misses it, being all carefree and just have fun!

But since Miles he has to focus on another life prospective, things became more real and serious, and Peter made his mind on being a classic adult and parent.

Still, it isn't just because Wade would distract him. He honestly doesn't want Wade trying to adapt to Peter’s life. Wade is free with his insanity and is happy with it, that’s one of his best traits and it’s something Peter never wants to have taken from him like he knew Wade would be capable of doing just to please Peter.

Internally sighing, Peter can admit ten years ago, in that fight, that’s probably exactly what he was trying to do and he still regrets it. He didn't want Wade to change completely, he really needed to change a little, but maybe Peter tried to push him too much?

Maybe if he had just accepted Wade as he was things would have gone better. Or not.

It doesn’t matter now, they are two different people and followed two different paths. Peter doesn’t want them to be close again because certain memories still cross his mind in sad days, and having Wade so near would finally drag some of them in the worst direction.

Peter could not have been more grateful for Gwen to have interrupted them to offer Peter a ride when she did. Then Peter just had to leave Wade to his dumbstruck expression with ‘and it was good to see you Wade’s firm enough to be a last goodbye and get into Gwen's car without looking back, letting out a sigh when they were finally on the road and away from the man.

"So~" Gwen drags the word "Can I know who that is?"

Peter buries his face in his palms, groaning "It's a very _very_ long story"

"I couldn't help but hear you talking, you two were yelling at each other in the middle of a crowd of parents" She muses "So you can just short it"

Peter looks at the back of the car, where Miles is playing with Gwen’s kids. He'll probably eavesdrop anyway but it’s satisfying to see him pretend to be distracted. He turns to Gwen again "He's a friend from a long time ago. And he wants to keep contact again but I don't want to"

"Why?" She asks frowning "Isn't that a little rude?"

Peter chuckles a little "Not between us. Wade is a very..." Peter waves his hand looking for the word "Unusual man. And he knows it. Our way of living is very different and I don’t want to deal with that, get it?"

"How could his life style destabilize yours?"

"He’s very tempting" Peter says simply. Gwen raises an eyebrow at him and he adds "When I was nineteen we dressed with this puffy fishes suits and walked five miles around New York"

"Why?" Gwen says with a smile forming on her lips.

Peter laughs remembering how embarrassing they were at the time "That's the thing. I don't know"

Gwen laughs, driving to a stop in front of Peter's building since it wasn’t that far from the school "Well, I have you know I wish I had a friend that sometimes made me feel so young again"

Peter pouts his lips getting out of the car, and shrugs "I'm not young anymore"

"Exactly" She says smiling and then her car is driving away again. Peter frowns, holding Miles hand as he waves them goodbye.

"I think she meant you sometimes should feel young" Miles says like Peter is stupid. He probably is.

"I got it!" He shouts back, ruffling the kid’s head. They walk to the apartment "I feel young when we play video games" He says defensively. To his seven year old, which is ridiculous.

"No Papa, you play like an old man, you don't young yourself playing"

Peter bites his lips, how did he raise such a mouthy kid. God, even that made him remember Wade.

He's saved of answering to that as his phone rings. He gives the keys to Miles to open the door, they live right at the entrance, and his heart does a double take seeing it’s Eugene. Peter unconsciously pushes his hair back and straightens his shirt, ignoring Miles rolling his eyes as he answers softly "Hi"

"Hi Peter, I’m not bothering right?"

"Oh no, not at all" He says entering the house.

"Yes he is!" Miles shouts "It's time to make lunch"

Peter lightly shoves the kid head with wide eyes, hoping Eugene didn’t hear that, and Miles walks to his room laughing "I take that was Miles" Eugene says amused. Fuck, he heard.

"He's just kidding" Peter says but he's walking to the kitchen to see what he can do for lunch.

"So, last week our date went a little down side I can say" Eugene starts.

"Yeah, I guess the fact that the food ended up in my clothes was a sign of that" Peter laughs weakly.

Eugene chuckles "I think it was funny-"

"Oh" Peter says mockingly offended.

"With you saying curses in your breath during all the car ride to your place" Peter blushes covering his face with a hand "I gotta say that was unexpected from the calm collected secretary everyone knows at the company"

"I guess I hide the best traits of my personality for the right moments" Peter answers hitting his head in the wall of the kitchen.

But Eugene really laughs at that "You really do" _Wait, what?_ "So I was wondering if we could try again"

"What?" Peter says pulling his head up.

"How about less food and more cinema?" Peter gags not believing in what he just heard. Do- does he have another chance in a date with Eugene?! Unbelievable!! "... Peter?"

"Ye-Yes! Of course!" Peter says walking aimlessly in the kitchen, pushing his hair back "Of course, of course" He hears Eugene chuckle and blushes again, he’s being ridiculous "When?"

"Tomorrow night. Is it okay for you?"

"Yes, perfect" Peter says grinning like a maniac.

"Okay, see you then"

Peter hangs up the phone throwing his hands up in victory "YESSS!"

"Papa, what are you-UGH!" Miles complains as Peter just grabs his son and kisses his cheek "Disgusting! Get your happiness outta here"

But Peter can only laugh and dance as his son tries to clean the sloppy kiss that was placed on him.

 

*W*

 

"Peter has a son, oh my GOD I still can't believe this words come from my mouth"

"Wade, if I hear another _'Peter has a son'_ I'm going to puke! Why are you even calling me to tell me that? I don't give a shit!" Weasel says.

Wade grabs the keys of his apartment looking for his jacket "I just can't believe it, I mean yeah, it's been ten years, Peter is on his thirties, no surprise but... a single unmarried father?! I expected that from me, but him?? And I'm sure Peter is gay, I'm the one who gayed him"

Weasel sighs over the phone, just as Wade finds his jacket and heads out of his apartment "Okay, first you can't gay a person Wade and you can't be sure Peter is not just Bi"

"Please, I tried to show him heterosexual porn once, he passed the whole movie frowning"

"Why on earth would you show heterosexual porn to your boyfr- you know what, I don't care. Second, just because Peter has a son doesn't mean it was accidental. He's not an idiot like you Wade, he may have found a nice woman and both been happy enough for the development. Just not forever. It happens"

Wade frowns, pouting maybe, as he waits in the elevator "Well, he's not with her anymore. He was on a date with some attractive guy"

"You said you want to be his friend, what matters if he has a son or a partner?"

"It doesn't!" Wade lies "He just doesn't want to be my friend anyway..."

"That's pretty comprehensible, you’re a terrible influence"

Wade gasps offended, a hand on his chest "No I'm not"

"Wade, last time I went out with you I ended up running three blocks thru the neighborhood running from two pitbulls"

Wade laughs at the memory, oh that was _so funny_. "You did that on your own accord" Wade justifies, getting out of the building.

And Weasel answers between clenched teeth "Because you fucking dared me too!"

"Meat is weak, Weasy. You can't blame the devil for that"

"Well, apparently Peter can. So if he wants you away you should respect that"

Wade hums pouting. "What if I behave?"

"Knowing you, that's impossible! Sayonara friend, some people have to work for a living"

"Hey! I work for a living!" Wade yells but Weasel has already hung up. "I'm full of hypocritical and disrespectful friends"

He huffs. And then he notices the kids playing in the school yard where Peter had picked up his son. Wade looks around a little bit and then he happily finds the head he’s looking for! Miles is his name, right? He’s playing on a Nintendo near the fence.

"Hey" Wade calls in a whisper.

The kid looks at him and frowns "That's really creepy dude, you look like a mean person"

"You know me!" Wade says pointing to himself "Wade? Your father's cool friend?"

"No I don't, he presented me to you and then spend the whole car trip explaining why you were a terrible friend"

Wade gags at that "Ouch!" He puts a palm on his chest, letting his knees fall a little "My feelings" The kid laughs, bastard, Wade is in real pain "Did he really said that?"

"Sort of" Miles shrugs "But really, you're talking to a kid in a school from a gate, that's pretty suspicious"

"Okay fine, I'm already walking away, I just passed to say hello to you! But you're mean" He says offended, the kid rolls his eyes, a smile tugging in his lips "But when do you leave?" Wade says suddenly turning and leaning closer.

The kid laughs "Oh my God, I'm going to tell my Pop’s you’re bothering me!"

"I'm not bothering, I'm just asking that because I want to see your father"

"Same thing"

"Hey, is your father still with your mother?"

The kid’s eyes get wide "You can't ask that to a child!"

"You're an intelligent child, you won't be offended" Wade waves his hand dismissively. The kid narrows his eyes to him like he's stupid "I can give you a candy~" Wade sing songs.

Miles snorts "Yeah, you’re right I'm intelligent! My teacher is marching here with a worried face so I'd run if I was you"

Wade shakes his head "Ah come on kid, you gotta give me something"

"My Pops is going out with a man today"

Wade groans desperate "That's not helpful" He says in a pitchy voice, seeing the professor fastening his pace.

"Let's talk about those candies then"

"Two lollipops is my offer" Wade shows him two fingers.

"Two lollipops and a chocolate"

"You gotta be kidding me! One lollipop and a chocolate bar, final offer"

"Add a gumball and we're done"

"FINE!" Wade says.

"My father comes get me at four"

"Hey!" A teacher yells coming closer.

"Thanks little baby diaper" Wade says turning away.

"Butt face!" Miles shouts back.

"Smelly foot jock" Wade shouts over his shoulder.

"Rotten egg balls!"

Ouch, that kid knew how to offend a person. He can't believe Peter raised such a little brat, Wade is proud of him!

Now he has to get to work because he’s late!

 

*P*

 

It’s exactly four o'clock in the afternoon and right in the middle of all the parents is Peter, hugging the little brat with smiles and kisses. Wade has to admit Dad Peter is really cute, and then he goes running to them as they get out of the middle of the crowd.

"Yo, yo, yo" Wade greets and he sees the surprise in Peter's face. That's when something in his gut twists, thinking about what the kid said. Did Peter really hate him? Is that the official reason he wants Wade away? Is Weasel... right?

"Wade" Peter breaths out and then... he smiles! Peter just smiles. He looks sideways and says "What are you doing here?"

"I made a pros and cons list of us being friends again for you" He says giving the paper to Peter, who rolls his eyes "And I wanted to tell you I know I'm a terrible influence, but I promise not to step my boundaries and I will not ask you to come with me to another Sugar Party"

Peter eyes get wide and he blurts "There's another Sugar Party?!"

"What's a sugar party?" Miles asks frowning.

Peter blushes completely and looks to his son "Hum, nothing. Nothing" He says.

Wade laughs. Why is Peter blushing so much? Sugar Party is literally a sugar party, an event with a bunch of candies and so, it’s for adults yeah, being all kids again and eating enough sugar to vomit, but is nothing bad. Just a little embarrassing.

"Why did you tell me that?! Now I want to go!" Peter pouts.

"Then let's go!" Wade says happily.

Peter groans throwing his head up and Wade’s smile drops "Wade, I can't! I have a kid to take care of and work to attend, I can't have a sugar overdose again"

"Right..." Wade says pointing a finger at him "Then my proposal stands-"

"No" Peter says passing by him.

"Ah Peter come on, I will be a responsible friend, pinky promise"

Peter frowns but keeps walking to a fancy car parking in the road. "No Wade, I'm sorry. There's no need for that, I have a life that’s too occupied and you should be free to be yourself with everyone around you"

"I lost you after _‘no Wade’_ , then it was all a grandpa talking"

Peter stops, waving for Miles to continue, and turns to Wade angry "Do me a favor and stop questioning my motivations. Do this for me"

It strikes Wade harder that it’s probably supposed to and he lets his shoulders fall. "Fine I get it, no Wade in your life again. Done" He says holding his hands up.

He turns to walk away, cursing himself, but is immediately grabbed by Peter and turned around. It's surprising to see how Peter suddenly looks desperate "Okay, look, it's not about you"

Wade has to contain laugh with that sentence, only smirking, but the way Peter winces he probably knew it was really lame.

"I just think that if we were to be friends again, it wouldn't be like before" Peter explains. Then he shakes his head "Scratch that. It would totally be like before" That takes Wade by surprise "You were right, my life is boring and I miss spending twelve hours on a tree branch just because we were stupid enough to make that bet" Wade has to laugh at that, oh my God that day was hilarious, sex tree is awesome. Peter chuckles too "And that's exactly the problem. I can't do that anymore"

"Fine, we wouldn't have too. I can make you have fun without crazy things you know?"

"I know" Peter says honestly "But I also don't want you near me if you can't be yourself" Oh. That’s new "Wade, I don't want you to join my boring life, the best thing about you is your free spirit and I don't want that taken from you. You exaggerate yeah" Peter points out "But it's still expressly you. So don't try to hide it from me or anyone, live the awesome life you always lived"

Peter’s look is so _so_ honest. Wade goes back to the nineteen year old Peter telling him all the things he loved in Wade besides his idiocy. It reminds Wade of the feelings of his long gone low self-esteem, the nonexistent hope of ever being loved coming alive, a bright happiness destroying his depression, and the promises of eternal love between two idiots madly in love.

Oh my God! ... What happened to them?! Why did they even break apart?

Wade still loves Peter. He loved him all those years and not once did he forget. He missed him so much he talked about it to everyone when drunk. He kept denying his hope of coming back to New York and find him, hiding the fact he was afraid of looking for Peter. He didn't admit to himself how happy he actually felt seeing Peter again, wishing they went back to what they were or became something even better. Wade changed for him, he blamed himself for everything that happened and he tried to be better at his own limit, and now he feels completely prepared to show Peter that. He still cares for Peter, he still likes him, but most importantly...

"I need you" Wade says serious.

Peter looks wide eyed at him, completely overwhelmed.

And they stare at each other like that, less time than it probably seems, until Peter whispers "Wade..."

But the moment is ruined by Miles call "Oh my God Pops, if he asks me one more question about how my school is going my ears will rot"

They both look at where Miles is holding the car door open.

Peter turns to Wade "I-I... Have to go" He points, walking backwards "But let's, we can, maybe it won't be so bad so, I mean, I'll think about it" Peter rambles, and then he's running to the car.

Wade can only stare with his eyes narrowed "Did Miles said 'he'?"

 

*P*

 

Peter gets in the car already saying "Go, go, go, go, go!"

And dutifully Eugene starts the car, Peter looks at the revere mirror seeing Wade image disappearing by the distance and sighs. A part of him already missing him and feeling regret, but another in honest relieve.

Hearing Wade say 'I need you' pushed Peter to the past all over again. The heavy feeling of pure ecstasy and love when Wade climbed his bedroom window talking Shakespearean, the day he heard Wade tell him all his insecurities and fears, and the day Peter was sure and told himself he loved Wade and would be forever with him. Wade had said the exact same thing... ‘I need you’ and Peter had kissed him with promises, and then the jokes would start and they would end up making deeply emotional invested love.

All those feelings. All those amazing feelings, it was like the world couldn't stop them, like everything they need to breathe was each other's lips and that's all they would need for the rest of their lives.

Peter was so sure back then. So happy. So complete.

What happened to that? What did even happen to them?! To those feelings? Were they completely lost ten years ago? Or were they just lies?

"Hum, Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter turns to Eugene, swallowing the lump on his throat as he straightens himself.

It doesn't matter now, they couldn't get back because everything changed and now it’s all different.

Maybe if Wade is always close as a friend it would hurt less. Yeah, that might be possible.

"Yes. Yes I am" He nods.

"Was that guy bothering you?" He asks frowning.

Oh wow, Eugene is so cute all worried and all. Peter now smiles honestly "No. He's a friend"

"Hum" Eugene says turning to the road again.

"He's an ass!" Miles shouts. Eugene bursts into a laugh and Peter turns surprised to his son.

"Miles!"

The kid only shrugs, his head ducking in his console. When did Peter raise such a brat?! May is probably going to point it out when he hands her the kid today, for his embarrassment.

 

***

 

Eugene takes him to the cinema that night, they laugh, talk, cliché, cliché and it's fine. Peter even forgets about Wade half date through!

This isn’t about Wade, it’s about Eugene. He’s calm and funny, he flirts, is confident and straight forward, does everything accordingly and fills all the obvious romantic gestures expected. He is everything Peter is if you take two pounds of awkward off it.

And the date is being lovely. They’re walking calmly through the river side, illuminated by the street lamps, a half-moon in the sky, and Peter wants to pick Eugene’s hand but thinks better of it, it would look weird. And childish. They go over typical work-related conversations, stories about his ‘Flash’ years in college and Peter growing up with a single father and a damage controlling aunt. Some laughs here, some quips there, and all date requirements’ filled.

Then it’s just them, in what would be comfortable silence if Peter wasn’t freaking out on what to do next and how to do act right. Eugene seemed confidently positive this was going alright since he just smirked and send looks that Peter had fifty new theories of what they could mean every five seconds that passed.

“SO” Peter says maybe too loud, silence and him are not the best friends.

“So” Eugene stops walking and Peter stops next to him shuffling on his feet. He wished it was easy to just know what Eugene expects from him instead of looking like an idiot trying to act accordingly. He just hoped it wasn’t as noticeable as he felt it was “I think we can both agree this date went way better”

Peter chuckles easing a bit, just a bit. “Oh, yeah, let’s never do food again”

“Just one more thing to make it perfect”

It’s a fast movement, Eugene is so quick pushing him against the railing Peter hits it with maybe a little too much force, forget about it since Eugene is holding the railing closing him in between his arms “Eu-Eugene” Peter babbles not knowing what to do with himself.

Eugene is smirking at him, dark eyes full of hunger and it’s not really hard to guess what is happening just… yeah, okay. Then Eugene is kissing him and it’s a little sudden and there was maybe too much control used for something that could have been cute, but it’s good anyway. Peter puts his arms around his neck, and Eugene hands move to Peter’s waist, pushing Peter closer as he deepens the kiss.

The kiss is strong and harsh but kind of delicious, and Eugene has talent, that he has. Peter lets out a shameful moan at some point and when they finally have a break, they're both breathless and grinning like idiots. "Yeah, it certainly made it perfect" Peter says biting his lip. And Eugene laughs, kissing him again, now more possessive than ever but Peter isn't about to complain.

 

*W*

 

"Hey!"

The kid jumps, startled, and then frowns at Wade getting close to the fence _again_ , crouching "Again?"

"I'm not being creepy" Wade whispers defensively "I came to give you these" He says handing Miles the candy bag.

"Oh, yeah, whispering while handing a kid candies by his school gates is not creepy at all" Miles says receiving them.

"You should be nice to me, I'm pretty cool you know?" Wade pouts.

The kid opens the bag making sure it's all in "My Dad is dating that guy" He says.

Wade groans, sitting leg crossed in the ground "Does he really like him?" The kid shrugs "One box of M&M’s" Wade adds.

"I want cheese chips"

"You gotta be-Ugh! Fine, but that gives me five questions"

"Four"

"Four and a half"

"How does one ask half a question?!"

"Exactly”

The kid rolls "Four" He repeats.

"Does he really likes him?"

"Of course, why would someone date a person he doesn't like?" Miles bits his chocolate.

"Point. Does your father have friends?"

"Yeah I guess. His work colleagues, Ned and Miss Stacy"

"Does he get out of the house much?" Wade asks receiving a lollipop Miles decides to share with him.

"With me. On weekends" Then he frowns "Though now he's going out with that Mr. Thompson"

"The guy's a douche?" Wade mumbles with the lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah" Miles snorts and Wade laughs with him.

"Peter knows how to pick em"

"Why do adults date?" The kid says honestly confuse.

"Ask me that when you get to your puberty" Wade smirks. Miles frowns angry at him "Think of liking a person like those acid candy's that make you wince, but you still like it anyway, and at the end you know you're going to find the sweet part" Wade points his candy at Miles "That's love kid" The sweet part is sex.

Miles nods in contemplation. "Then why don't you just marry with candies?"

Wade cracks laughing. He almost forgot he’s just seven "Good question my friend!"

"HEY!" They both turn and Wade gets up in a jump.

"Ah! Your teacher!" He turns to run away before the professor reaches them, but then he leans in again "Hey, where do you live?"

"Your questions are over"

Wade frowns and the kid grins "Pee-panties"

"Cry baby!" Miles shouts back as Wade runs away.

"Candy-addict!"

"Fart mouth!"

Jesus! That kid knew how to get to someone's feelings. Wade thinks as he runs away laughing.

 

***

 

Wade is driving fast on his bike, smiling way too widely! It’s almost four and Peter would be picking Miles up and Wade would get there, talk with Peter, make him laugh, and annoy him till he reveals where he lives!

Yep.

That is it!

He would be Peter's friend.

Wade yells "LOCK OUT!" And a bunch of parents scare the shit out, jumping out of his way. But Wade stops the bike abruptly, not even getting to where they were before and laughs. "You really think I would drive fast past a school?" He says with fake innocence. There's unison of grunts and glares, and Wade immediately catches sight of Peter, still holding Miles protectively and rolling his eyes, but a smirk is tugging his cheeks.

"You're terrible" He says walking to Wade.

"It's my charm" Wade wiggles his brows and Peter laughs.

"It's also your charm I've been advised to call the police because a creepy man has been talking to my son over the school fence?" Peter raises a brow.

Wade looks surprised at Miles. The kid shrugs with Wade's lollipop in his mouth "Traitor"

Peter laughs "Wade, common, that's just wrong! And you shouldn't give so many candies to Miles! What was that for?!"

"Love" Wade sends Peter a kiss.

The man shakes his head smiling "You"

"So is it today that I'm gonna meet your house?" Wade grins.

Peter does an apologetic face "Actually today..." He trails of, looking up at the same fancy car from the other day.

"Oh" Wade says in realization "Well, great! I didn't feel like walking anyway"

"What-?"

But Peter has barely time to stop him, Wade runs to the car and enters in the passenger seat. Peter's boyfriend looks surprised and then confused at him "Hi!" Wade waves ridiculously.

"Wade! Get out!" Peter says desperately looking at him from the window.

"Common Peter, I just want to know where you live!"

"Wade please, don't embarrass me. Get out of the car"

"But Peteeeeeer"

"Out!" He looks worried at the driver "I'm so sorry Eugene..."

"No problem-"

Wade gasps smashing his face with his palms "Your name is Eugene?!"

"Wade please, don't start"

“Oh my God! That’s worse than Francis” Wade cracks. Peter groans so Wade says from the corner of his mouth "Fine. I'll only make fun behind his back" Miles giggles from the back seat, while Eugene frowns and Peter face palms himself.

"Wade" Peter warns "Get out"

"Peter if you still know me you should know you’re better not insist, wink" Wade winks.

Peter sighs and gets in the back seat saying "I already regretted my decision..."

But Wade ignores standing his hand to Eugene "Wilson. Wade"

"Eugene Thompson" Eugene says shaking his hand reluctantly.

Wade narrows his eyes, he recognizes the man from the restaurant and realizes "Oh! You're the man of the greens!"

The man eyes widen and he pales. Wade looks grinning behind and sees Peter frowning confused. Of course Peter wouldn't know his boyfriend does drugs... "What?"

"Nothing" Wade laughs patting the guy's shoulder so the man doesn’t have a heart attack. The man breaths out relived mouthing 'thank you'.

Like Wade is doing that for him, pffft. He himself is the one who doesn't want Peter to know he's still selling honestly, guess they both win with that.

"So you’re Peter's friend?" Eugene asks starting to drive.

"Yes!" Wade says proudly at the same time Peter mutters "Unfortunately"

"How did you two meet?"

Wade and Peter burst in laughter at the same time. Eugene and Miles frown. Jesus, even after ten years it doesn't stop being funny "Peter ran me over" Wade says still shaking in amusement.

"I didn't run you over!" Peter says defensively, leaning in the car "You threw yourself on the road like a European football player!"

Wade gasps offended "Don't you dare talk bad about the real football!"

"You just wanted money from my father’s insurance" Peter huffs.

"Maybe I just wanted your number" Wade wiggles his eyebrows.

Peter rolls his eyes dramatically "I was sixteen"

"Fine! I may have been in need of some money at the time. And honestly it wasn't easy, you weren't as fast stopping the car as I thought you’d be and I bent my ankle!"

"How did you even know my father was rich anyway?"

"Your plaque literally said ‘Stark’!"

"Wow, you have known each other since high school?" Eugene says honestly surprised.

"Sort of" Peter says sitting back in his seat.

"We kinda just became friends some years after that"

"Wade didn't recognize me"

"Peter went from 'I still use a diaper' to 'I change diapers daily' in two years!"

"I just became his friend because he challenged me in video games. And I felt like annoying my Dad"

"When I meet his father though there was no mistake who he was and it was a pleasure to annoy his father more than an insurance"

"I can't believe he never shot you"

"I think in his heart he always loved me"

The car comes to a stop while they chuckle and Eugene says "Here we are"

"Oh, you live here?" That is like a ten minute walk from Wade's place. All of them leave the car and Wade scrutinizes the place.

"Well I have to go" Eugene says and looks at Peter "See you tomorrow at work?" He smirks.

Peter smiles tentatively "Su-sure" And suddenly Eugene pulls Peter by the waist and right in front of Wade, kisses him.

Wade shouldn't have been this surprised taking into account he already knew Peter was with someone. But seeing it is a completely different thing. The man kisses Peter passionately, pushing him closer, even Peter is so surprise he keeps his eyes open and Miles says 'ugh'.

It's all very possessive and it hurts Wade like a bullet. It’s not only a reminder that Peter is not his, or of how much he misses him, or jealously, it’s also a really cut end to any future opportunity of being with him.

It’s okay, really. Wade just wants to be his friend and it’s better that way but... it still hurts like fucking hell and well, since he meet Peter again the only realization he had is that he still likes him nevertheless.

Fuck. He thought he could do this, but it just hurts. Will it be enough in the future? To be Peter's friend while watching him be happy with someone else?

Peter backs out of the man that kissed him so frenetically, blushing too much as his eyes dart from the man, Wade and the ground "Oh, wow, hum, Eugene, you didn't need to er..."

"Well, Wade. It was good to meet you" Eugene says holding a hand out for Wade to shake. An incredibly annoying smirk on his face.

"You too Eugene" Wade shakes his hands not really being able to fake his usual grin, and looks at the hands surprise "Oh, so soft! What do you use?"

Eugene laughs and Wade smiles fakely. He looks up at Peter but he's looking at the ground and for some reason he looks at Miles and well, the kid is titling his head to the side frowning like he's seeing more of Wade then the rest.

"I show you the hand cream sometime. Now if you excuse me I have to go, I really just came to give a ride to my _boyfriend_ " Eugene says picking Peter's hand to kiss it. Peter smiles kinda weakly.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too" Wade points back from where they came "Just really wanted to know where they live so now... yeah"

Peter looks up at him surprised "Now?"

"Yeah. Bye Pete" He waves madly with a fake smile as he walks backwards. Eugene waves back, Miles says 'bye' and Peter just watches.

And with that he turns his back and walks away.

New York was a terrible idea.

 


	3. Just Friends

  
Seeing Wade go hurts. Peter was expecting him to stay and maybe have dinner so it's kinda sad. Is he doing that because of the friend thing? Respecting Peter's privacy?

Peter sighs falling on his couch. He barely acknowledged Eugene leaving afterwards but the man seemed really happy. Had he liked Wade? Jesus, the world must be ending.

And it had felt so uncomfortable to kiss Eugene with Wade right there! It felt like some kinda of cheating, it just wasn't right! Which it shouldn't. Peter’s dating Eugene, Wade knew, and it's completely normal for them to kiss goodbye so...

But why did Eugene have to be so aggressive kissing him?!

Peter covers his face and groans. So awkward. Wade was right there! What had he thought? And Miles too! Eugene could be a little more tactful but well, Peter couldn't complain with all the other good things about the man. This didn't matter. He should forget it.

Wade, well... he would probably knock at his door one of this days or appear tomorrow at Miles school again. He would see him again. The man is just like that, unpredictable.

"Papa" Peter looks up at Miles and smiles.

"Come here my world" Peter opens his arms.

Miles jumps to his lap and hugs him.

Since having Miles Peter's life had completely changed. He chose this. He chose Miles and he’s happy with his decision. Yes, he had to give up of his projects and even his photography hobby. But it’s worthy, it’s all worthy! Miles is worthy.

And Peter loves him.

Maybe with Wade, well, he could actually bring back both of his usual fun ways and still be the responsible father.

Yeah. He could do that.

*

Peter felt a little ridiculous staying in front of the school even when all the other parents had gone home. And Miles constant groaning and moaning and complaining about going home should have been a sign of its ridiculousness. Only when his seven years old mentions that Wade wouldn't come does he snap and finally agrees. The day after is just the same and Peter is highly disappointed.

Did Wade really take him that seriously? Would he really just act 'adult' and call once in a month and share Christmas presents?! Peter groans because they didn't even exchange numbers and he doesn’t know where Wade lives.

What if something has happened to him?!

No, no, no Peter’s dramatizing it. Wade is probably just giving him space and not being his crazy obsessive self to not annoy Peter. That's good right? That's what Peter wants right?

Then why is he mopping in the couch on a Saturday morning?

"Papa, do you wanna play video games?"

Peter raises a brow from where he is laid like a fish in the sofa, watching his son in the doorway "Humm..." He looks at the watch in the wall "I was going to make cupcakes for breakfast"

"Chocolate?" Miles beams.

Peter sighs. This kid's been eating way too many candies these days (thanks to Wade!). May would totally kill him if she knew he's raising his kid with bad habits. But God! It's Saturday and even Peter could pass the whole day eating sugar "Yeah, but don't you get used!"

"Yes!" Miles pumps his fist up. And then he's jogging back to his room.

Reluctantly, Peter gets up. He wishes he could still sleep till ten on weekends. Or wake up at four in the morning with Wade throwing stuffed bears at his window while yelling from the top of his lungs that it’s time to jog and then imitating rooster squawks.

Peter laughs just remembering. His father woke up that time but Peter was so fast getting out of the house that he wasn't able to catch him on his Pj's while Peter ran laughing down the street.

Peter passes a hand through his hair, opening the fridge to start taking out the ingredients. He’s obviously bored as shit. It's not like he doesn’t go out of house or doesn’t have friends, he sometimes goes to dinner at Gwen's place, his colleagues at work are always calling out for drinks after work and babbling with him during breaks, gossiping about him and Eugene’s relationship, and he still calls Ned sometimes and they see each other once in a while.

So yeah, Peter has friends. And he typically 'hangs out' with adults. But... nothing is really going to be picnicking in the highest mountain of the city on a Monday.

Peter was a little distracted thinking about all the crazy things he did in his past to hear the doorbell ring. He just snapped out when Miles yelled "Papa you have a boring visit!"

"Shit" Peter mutters to himself looking at his image in the stove mirror. He’s a mess of cake batter in his Hello Kitty apron and face covered in flour because he’s terrible at cooking without making a complete mess of himself. "Mi-Miles don't let him in" Peter hisses looking for something to cover himself with, which he isn't finding.

He isn't expecting his boyfriend so soon. He can’t see him like that! He’s horribly unpresentable.

"Shut up butthole!" Miles is saying has he walks inside.

"Oh My God Miles don't talk to him like that!" Peter says completely embarrassed and about to embarrass himself even more by hiding behind the counter.

Wait. Eugene would never come to the kitchen.

"Your son has a mouth"

Hum?

Peter stops half way to lowering himself behind the counter and all his preoccupations completely fade. He sighs in relief, going up again and seeing Wade at the kitchen doorway behind Miles.

He then smiles because finally! Wade came!

"Yes. Miles I'm not liking your language these days!" Peter says pointing a finger at Miles but the kid only raises his eyebrows with his arms crossed. Maybe Peter’s happiness about Wade being here isn't letting him be much threatening.

And then Wade cracks, laughing out loud and Peter frowns not knowing why. He points at Peter's face and then Miles is laughing with him. Oh right...

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Wade says between his laughs, coming closer to Peter while still pointing at him "Your face!" And shamelessly he passes a finger on Peter's nose and licks it humming at the flavor.

Peter frowns, hoping he’s not blushing given how hot his face suddenly feels. Why does Wade have to always lack some boundaries?! "I like to have my freedom cooking okay?" Peter throws his arms up.

Wade looks him up and down, unsuccessfully trying to hold another burst of laughs "Taking a bath with the flour? And fucking God Peter, your apron-AUCH!" Wade yelps when Peter slaps his arm.

"Language!" Peter says now very serious.

"Ow..." Wade pouts rubbing his arm "You didn't hit him when he called me anus" Wade says looking back at Miles, who laughs.

Peter can only groan "Just be careful with your language Wade, or I'll kick you out" Peter says turning to his baking again. Wow, suddenly he feels so much happier and motivated to do this!

"But seriously Peter, what the hell? I’ve seen people without hands doing a better job without turning it into this mess" Wade says coming next to him and rolling up his sleeves "If you know what I mean" He wiggles his brows.

Peter snorts shoving him with his shoulder. Idiot "If you're going to help you have to wash your hands"

"That's what I always say!" Wade says like he’s talking seriously.

"Stop with the sexual innuendo, God!" Peter says but he can't really contain his smile. He then suddenly looks back and Miles is frowning at them. "What? Go play, shush" Peter waves his hands blushing.

"No way!" Wade says from the sink "Miles, come here. Life is not just playing, today's lesson is pastry"

"No thanks" Miles snorts.

"Wade he's just seven" Peter rolls his eyes.

"Exactly!" Wade picks Miles by the wrist dragging him to the sink. Peter is kinda surprised Miles only grunts but complies "How can he start getting addicted to video games and not to one of earth's oldest arts"

"It's boring?" Miles says.

"Wanna bet?"

Peter is a little uncertain about this but it ends up being quite fun! Wade teaches Miles how to break eggs which ends up with Peter losing five eggs and constantly complaining about it, but Miles is having fun with all the seeing how much sugar goes in the cup and hearing Wade's weird explanation about the difference between margarine and butter. And then they’re all laughing with Wade almost dropping the Chantilly and catching it by throwing himself on the floor, Peter going after him around the house when he steals the chocolate and Miles helping him catch him. And then they all have fun making drawings over the cakes because Wade decided it would be cool to teach Miles how to do it.

It turned into a bigger mess but in the end their bellies were hurting at how much they had laughed. And Peter is so impressed at how one: Miles really had fun making something manual, two: Peter had fun baking cakes (which is quite unusual!), and three: ... Wade.

Peter looks up after he puts the cakes in the oven but Wade is already running after Miles as they fight about what movie they're watching. Those two pass most time fighting with each other but somehow they were working together pretty greatly. And Peter is suddenly feeling something weird in his chest.

Wade... Wade was actually a good idea. Who would say?

"Peter! Please tell your son that we have to see Nemo!"

"No! The Lion King, it's a classic!"

Peter laughs hearing them bickering "PEEEETER!"

"Papaaaa!"

"The youngest wins Wade" Peter says coming from the kitchen.

Miles cheers jumping in the couch "Yeeeeeah!"

Wade pouts crossing his arms "Favoritism"

Peter chuckles sitting between them and Miles jumps out to go put the movie on.

"I thought you'd never come back" Peter says looking sideways at Wade, who’s spreading his two arms wide in the back of the couch.

He smirks "Miss me?" Peter snorts "Was I unwelcome? I didn't have your number..."

Peter senses his worry and waves a hand at him "No, of course not. It was very fun" He then gives a little punch in his shoulder saying "Friend"

"Ouch! I was friendzoned" Wade laughs.

Peter laughs weakly as the sentence hits him. Friend. Yeah friend, they aren't supposed to be anything else. Yeah sure, they had been, but now there’s no chance that it would go back to that because... because... why? Oh! Right, having a responsible life with someone... responsible.

"Have you found someone?" Peter says and swallows. Miles jumps to the couch with the remote, knocking Peter against Wade.

But Wade doesn't seem to mind only shifting in his seat and shrugging "Somehow I don't lack it" He says and for some reason that makes Peter wince. It's not like it should be a surprise Wade has sex once in a while or even found a relationship. Peter has. "I actually got better and I'm doing the relationship thing-"

Oh. Peter eyes widen but then Miles is shushing them saying that it’s time to watch not talk. Peter can hardly concentrate with his mind rushing.

Of course, Wade changed. It’s completely normal that maybe he gave up on casual sex and decided to do things more steady. It’s obvious that he got better at dealing with people and knowing his limits but... it still bothers Peter somehow? It’s probably just subconscious jealously because in the past Peter was the only one seeing Wade's better parts. Peter was the only one who he shared it with and even if Peter didn't want to admit it he was always a little possessive at being the only one to like Wade and have him.

But now Wade has got other experiences. He has gone out with other people, shared feelings with them, maybe he even is with someone now. And Peter, well... is just his friend. And well... none of them is really thinking of getting further than that now and... it’s just... just.

Peter sighs internally, leaning back in the couch as the movie starts but quickly finding out it was a terrible idea because he's actually too close to Wade and Wade’s arm was still spread behind him. Damn it! Now would be too obvious to move and oh my God why did Peter look to the side, Wade's biceps is flexing right there holy fuck, not now instincts.

And now Peter is crying internally and he’s sure he will not watch the movie at all. With the memories of sexmoviewing, as Wade used to call them, where they fucked while actually paying attention to the movies, somehow. This isn't going to go well. Fuck, Peter has a damn boyfriend! This is not good, not good, think of Miles, Miles is just on the other side.

And that is how Peter spends two hours regretting all his last decisions.

*W*

Wade actually spent the last two days of his life convincing himself. He called that ‘Project No Peter' and it consisted of eliminating both all his feelings for him and hope of getting him back. He would not cry out for Peter and he would not ruin Peter's life or with these feelings.

In fact he had to end them before they even began. They couldn't be this real yet.

Plus Peter has a boyfriend and Wade is a terrible partner to have for the rest of your life.

He had done so with Vanessa and it had worked out pretty well. They were the craziest best friends even after break up, it had been awesome and he actually learned many things from her.

Until she decided to go back to Canada. Ugh, what Canadian prefers his country to America? Don't you know you always chose the worst because it seems more awesome?

So yeah, he gave a time out on seeing Peter.

But seeing the man with a pink apron covered in pastry almost made Wade's heart jump out of his chest. He could have avoided any feelings if all the fun he had hadn't been so... fun! And now the whole thing just got worse, having Peter a breath away, leaning into his body where he had fallen asleep.

Wade guesses that both of them crying like kids during The Lion King while Miles only frowned at them had been too many emotions to deal with and Peter had finally fallen asleep when Miles and Wade started to sing Akuna Matata.

So yeah. It is pretty intimate and brings several uncomfortable memories, but Wade blocked it up. This was not the moment nor the time. He looks at Miles instead to not take anything to the side of romance and well, it actually works because hearing him laugh is way too cute to bother Wade about sleeping Peter on his shoulder.

"I thought Papa was dating Eugene" Miles says, frowning when the movie ends and he looks at Wade.

Well, the kid is observant "He is, but he likes my smell" Wade whispers back. Miles chuckles. "So how's Eugene?" Wade can't resist but ask.

Miles shrugs "Cool I guess"

Wade makes an exaggerated sigh "Cotton candy"

Miles grins "Well, Eugene buys me games but I think that's just so he can kick me out when he and Papa are in the room"

"Adorable" Wade says sarcastically.

"He's more serious than you" Miles narrows his eyes at him.

"What do you have against me?" Wade points at himself weirdly, trying to not wake up Peter. As always the guy sleeps as a rock "I'm the cool guy"

Miles only laughs and then the doorbell starts ringing "Coming!" The kid yells running to answer it.

Wade sighs. Should he wake Peter up?

"Yeah, come in. He's smelling Wady"

Wade's eyes widen and his jaw almost drops. He turns to see a very disturbed Eugene glaring at him and at how close he is to his boyfriend. Shit. Wade decides to take it easy "Did you just called me Wady?" He says to the kid who laughs. "He has to be kidding me" He turns to Eugene.

The man frowns and narrows his eyes saying very deathly "Hi Wade"

"Hi" Wade waves awkwardly. Why did Peter have to fall asleep like this if he knew his badass BF was coming?! "Can you take your love bird out of me? I'm losing my arm here" Wade says wincing.

The man seems to relax a little but he's still suspicious "Papa cried at Lion King" Miles says rolling his eyes and that relaxes the man completely.

"You were seeing a kid’s movie?" He says to Wade.

Wade smirks "I wanted to see an adults one but Peter thought it wasn't appropriate to Miles, wink" Wade winks.

Miles tilts his head in confusion and as expected Eugene just rolls his eyes with a grunt. He comes to them and couches to calmly wake Peter up. Wade watches with a fake smile as Peter hums his 'get out' and Eugene decides to kiss him until Peter is blinking his eyes open in surprise. He gives a fake laugh when Peter jumps up in a mess of blushes and incoherent babblings while Eugene laughs at his cuteness.

And when Peter looks at him with that mortified look Wade fakes a supportive wink. When in fact he’s dying on the inside.

Then Peter is all stressed out because he forgot their date and is running to his room telling Eugene to wait a minute he would be so fast! And he runs out without even letting the poor man give his opinion. What's more annoying is that Eugene thinks that’s just as cute as Wade thinks it is.

Then comes the awkward moment when Eugene sits next to him. Wade immediately picks Miles arm when he tries to make his way out to his room and tells him "Why don't you bring a cupcake for Eugene to taste out?"

The kid complains he’s not a slave but goes to the kitchen anyway leaving the hope of coming back.

"The kid is a Ramsay" Wade comments "Just doesn't cook that well"

Eugene frowns, not getting it. Disappointing "Hum, Wade..." He says in a different tone. Shit! It's now. He’s going to say 'don't fuck with my boyfriend'. "Are you still..." In love with my boyfriend? Wade swallows as Eugene leans closer and then he whispers "Selling the greens?"

Without meaning to, Wade sighs out loud but Eugene doesn't seems to hear it as Miles comes from the kitchen with a cupcake on a plate "Thanks kiddo" Eugene rustles his head and Miles frowns.

"Yeah, I can get ya" Wade smiles. Thank God it’s just that "Just give me your number so we can discuss it"

So yeah, it's pretty easy to go along with Eugene after that as they exchange numbers and Eugene goes on about some friends of his that really liked it, though Wade doesn't give a shit about it. And then Peter is coming back, suddenly all new and clean.

"Wow" Eugene breaths out impressed making Peter blush.

Wade just frowns, Peter is pretty normal to him "I prefer the pink apron" He says and Peter glares at him.

"He didn't" Eugene smirks at him.

Wade nods "He did"

"Please stop" Peter covers his face embarrassed. That is so not him, he used to be all pro embarrassment and now he is just...a person. Maybe Wade is forgetting that some things were really erased from the person Peter was before.

"Well, I guess we can go" Peter says biting his lips "Miles pick your things! You're going to May's"

"Noooooo" Miles groans "Papa please, not again!"

"Miles" Peter says sternly.

"Papa, I'm so tired of pretending I like her food" The kid moans.

Wade laughs "Oh how I miss that Lady!" He says cheerfully "How is she?"

Peter smiles "She's fine"

"I can't get why no one likes her food, it isn't that bad"

Peter shrugs "It takes a while to get used to" making them both laugh. Then Eugene is clearing his throat and Miles is fuming as he walks to his room.

Wade gets up from the couch screaming his idea before even analyzing it "I can babysit him!"

Everyone looks surprised at him "I'm not a baby!"

"Wade, there's no need" Peter says.

"Yes there is!" Miles yells.

"Miles- "

"Common Peter" Wade says grinning "I'm bored to my ass" Peter frowns at his language and Wade walks to push Peter and Eugene to the door, both arms around their shoulders "Go date, sex, have fun, I’ll take care of the kid"

"Are you sure?" Peter says worried.

"Are you really thinking you're going to change my mind?" Wade asks in the same tone and Peter sighs tiredly.

"Fine. Just make dinner and bed is at eight Wade, no sugar and no games till he makes his homework"

"Yadda yadda" Wade waves his hands dismissively.

"Hum Peter..." Eugene says making quite an ugly face "Are you sure?" He asks carefully looking sideways at Wade. Peter frowns confused "You know? Leavening your little son with a man you hadn’t seen in ten years?"

“Jesus, wow, thank you Eugeny!” Wade breaths out.

Peter smiles reassuringly "Believe me Eugene" Peter puts a hand on his shoulder and looks up at Wade with big honest eyes "The trust you can put on this man is insane"

Wade slaps a hand on his chest "I'm flattered" He says and Peter laughs. But Wade is being serious and right now his heart is beating incredibly fast.

Even after all this years, Peter always sees the best in him.

Eugene doesn't seems convinced but nods, and then Wade and Miles are waving at them as they get out and close the door. Suddenly everything turns silent and Wade’s smile drops.

Peter went on a date with another man.

It's crazy how it hurts.

"Army of Two?" Miles says.

Wade snorts "I hope you can keep up"

"You're on, old man"

*

It's not that hard to take care of a seven year old apparently. It just involves a lot of bets and dares. When Miles loses he has to do the homework which he's not very fond of. Until, as always, Wade makes it all fun and uses a lot of game references to help the kid out. They end up both having fun.

And after taking the kid off of the screen to make him run around the house spiting wet paper balls from straws - because shooting can be also fun in a real life game - Wade does one of his extraordinary plates, Peter must remember Wade's culinary talent. And at last the kid is just way too tired to discuss going to bed at eight.

Wade reads him a story although the kid dismisses it several times and groans when Wade starts telling it anyway. And when he falls asleep Wade turns the lights off and goes watch TV.

Why didn't he ever think of having a son? It's so cool! Oh right... he’d probably be a terrible, irresponsible father.

Wade rests his head on the back of the couch.

"You play better than Papa" Miles said between laughs, turning his body with the remote.

"What?! Noooo! Peter used to be a professional playing this things"

"Dunno. He plays a lot less now so he lost his talent-LOOK OUT! "

"You cheater!" Wade yelled as Miles giggled around.

Peter didn't play video games anymore. Yeah, he's thirty but video games are the best! Wade would keep on doing it till he’s eighty. So why did Peter stop? Is work occupying so much of his time? Changing diapers?

Wade sighs. It doesn't really matter. Time does not go back and things are as they are.

*P*

Eugene pushes Peter against the wall in a hungry and possessive kiss. Peter moans but it's more out of surprise and then closes his eyes trying to make the less noise possible as Eugene starts groping him everywhere.

They were already inside the building, just in front of Peter's door. Really, really unappropriated.

"Eu-Eugene" Peter tries to whisper while still being kissed.

"Maybe we should go back to my car and..." Eugene tries to suggest.

But honestly he’s probably the only one in the mood. "I-I have to-to see Miles" He tries to explain.

"You're the one who said you trusted your friend"

"I do. But I don't want to make him stay late. Do you?"

Eugene sighs letting his head fall down "Cockblocker" Peter chuckles and then Eugene looks back at Peter's eyes "Why do you trust that guy? He looks like a pervert"

Peter huffs angrily, it's pretty offensive to say that, what does Eugene know about Wade to judge him?! "I told you, I've known him for a long time, I can trust him with this" Peter says, pushing Eugene aside to look for his keys.

"Yeah but it's been ten years, people change"

"Are you saying that in ten years" Peter says opening his door and lowering his voice "I could start believing you would molest a child?"

"Touché" Eugene says dryly, getting in behind Peter.

Peter just needs to click on the light and give a look around the house to sigh. And Eugene's snort behind him doesn't help. It's all a mess of toys around, Lego pieces in the carpet (though cool castle), pencils and papers on the coffee table and... Peter picks a white thing in the wall and examines it. Oh he knows what that is, he did this once with Wade, the battle with wet papers and straws.

Peter is between angry at all of the mess or happy that Miles really had fun like a kid should, without consoles and stuff.

"I take what I said. Your nannie has talent" Eugene passes by Peter to look around and laugh some more.

"That's what you get when they're for free" Peter mumbles as he walks to the couch and sees Wade fast a sleep there. He can't resist but smile at the view, Wade is much older but he’s still so cute and peaceful sleeping...

"Let's drop a cup of water on him?" Eugene asks.

Peter laughs "Evil, I like it. Bring the ice!"

*

After making Wade scream out and curse both of them and consequently waking Miles up, Wade went home saying Peter would have to pay that baby-sitting session with so many ice-creams to which Peter remembers him he offered himself. 'You wish' Wade insinuated, thank God Miles doesn't get that one yet. After Wade left Miles is shushed back to bed and Eugene insists in staying to sleep next to him. Peter is tired but he isn't capable of rejecting it either and eventually they do have sex. Peter really tries to keep things quiet but Eugene likes the rough way and that doesn't help much... Peter hopes Miles is sleeping like an angel and not being traumatized.

Sunday is cute though, it’s actually nice waking up next to someone and do all those sappy things couples do. Eugene is good with exaggerated compliments and flatterings. Peter pretends to buy it with giggles and blushes (or maybe he does buy it) and then they’re laughing and taking a shower together and Peter is making breakfast with Eugene’s arms around him while the man kisses his neck.

"Morni-UGH" Miles can be just like Peter sometimes, no filter.

"Morning son" Peter beams at him. He usually kisses him in the cheek while the kid complains pretending he doesn't love the attention. But right now Eugene is hugging him so it wouldn't be very nice to push him away just to go greet his son in such form.

"Morning grumpy cat" Eugene says ruffling the kids head. Miles hates that.

"My morning was ruined when I saw you" He says sitting in his usual spot.

"Your son has your sense of humor" Eugene says between gritted teeth.

Peter chuckles "Do you want toasts, honey?"

"Yes Papa, please"

Peter gets away from Eugene's embrace to put some bread in the toaster "Hey, Peter have you ever thought of putting Miles in a boarding school?"

Peter laughs looking back to see Miles glaring at Eugene "He's going to kill you if you keep saying those things" Peter warns.

"No, really, he could have a better education and you would have more time"

Peter frowns. Is Eugene being serious?

He looks at the man with an uncertain smile "No thanks, I like to have Miles near me for as long as possible. I don’t need that" He says and walks to put the plate in front of his son, kissing his forehead.

"Just saying" Eugene shrugs. "Ugh, Peter"

Peter turns to see Eugene who’s frowning at his apron hanging near the door "What?"

"Wade was right. You should burn this" Eugene laughs "Guys shouldn't wear these things"

Peter blushes embarrassed and Miles turns to him frowning "Wade didn't say that!"

"He insinuated. Laughing at it"

"But he thought it was cute" Miles narrows his eyes.

"Ah?" Comes out of Peter.

"He did! He even blushed when he said it"

Oh. Peter is sooo taken aback, but then the toaster beeps and he turns to it hearing Eugene say "The man obviously as a terrible taste" He laughs and that's probably the reason why Miles is scowling at his food now.

Peter stands with Eugene’s coffee and toasts in hand but instead of taking them Eugene sits down. Peter rolls his eyes "I'm not your butler" He says putting the food in front of him on the table anyway.

Eugene smirks "I thought I was a guest"

"You stopped being a guest on day two" Eugene chuckles and starts eating as Peter prepares some for himself "We should go to the Zoo"

"Why?" He hears Eugene ask.

"To see Alex, The Lion" Peter growls doing the movement with his hands. He looks at Eugene but the man is looking at him like he's stupid. He probably is. "Madagascar?" The man frowns even more.... Wade would get it.

"I would like to!" Miles beams up. "Wade could come too-"

"That's too childish Peter, we should do something more entertaining" Eugene says over his son's voice "Even Miles already knows the Zoo"

Miles glares at him. Peter just sighs "What do you suggest then?" He says coming to sit next to the other two.

"There's an entrepreneurship workshop downtown, there is going to be a speech about... "

Peter first instinct is to interrupt and say I lost you after entrepreneurship, the word was just too long, but good self-control prevents him. Pat in the back, because Eugene would take it quite offensively.

Eugene is still talking. For some indiscernible reason he got all enthusiastic about what he’s saying and Peter couldn't help but to share a bored look with Miles. At least he knew how to pretend. That is probably his first mistake.

It's not like the workshop isn't interesting for Peter, it's an interesting thing and he probably would like to do it any other time. But he seriously wants to spend his Sunday, like all others, in an activity Miles would like (he remembers how he loved the weekend days his father toke to spend with him) and of course Peter's mood is not ready for something so serious. He wants to be lazy and relax!

How is he going to say that to Eugene without offending him?

He probably won't.

*W*

"Coming, coming, Jesus!" Wade complains, yawning as he walks only in his boxers to answer the door "It's ten in the morning for God's sake, who wakes up this early?"

He opens the door of his apartment already glaring at the person there. That is... if he was taller enough.

Wade’s eyes widen to the little seven year old staring at him like he's stupid "Why haven't you visited in a week?!" He questions getting in.

"What the-" Wade cuts himself looking around the hallway "Where's Peter??"

"He's making noises from his room. I'm tired of it!"

"Did-did you run away from home??" Wade asks closing the door tentatively.

"I left a note!"

Wade turns bugged eyed at him "Kid, I'm too old to be arrest for kidnapping!"

Miles frowns "Why are you naked?"

"How did you even find my house?" Wade asks picking a shirt he left on the couch and dressing embarrassed.

"I see you pass by my school everyday and walking in here. I just needed to ask the doorman what’s the door of the crazy man with the bike, you know what he said? ‘You could have stopped at crazy man, last floor, right"

Wade gasps with a hand on his chest "Words hurt, Fernando!"

"I'm just sick of Eugene all day stealing my Dad!" Miles says crossing his arms and pouting. Wade starts looking for his phone on the couch "He's always there, always! When Papa takes me from school, at dinner they go out, sometimes he even sleeps there and now even on weekends he just wants to go to a" And Miles says disgusted "History museum"

Wade chuckles. He finds his phone "Well, apparently your father hasn't noticed you’re gone yet. That's a good and bad new"

"And to get worse my only option was you!"

"Words hurt Milo" Wade says sending a message to Peter.

your son is sound n save with me. ps: he heard you and Eugeny doing morning sex, good call ;-)

"Let's eat something" Wade claps his hands, after throwing the phone onto the couch again "What do you want to do today?"

Miles narrows his eyes to him "You're not going to drag me back home?" He mumbles.

"What? No way, those guys are way too boring for your little brain and honestly I'm bored as fuuuuuuuu-" Shit! Think fast Wade! "uuuuuurmula"

"You’re boring as formula?"

"Math... formula" Miles lifts a brow at him "Shut up, let's eat"

***

After an over sugared and multi flavored pancake breakfast, Wade dresses up quickly, sits Miles in front of him on the bike and pedals them to a place he's been eager to visit for a long time since he came back to New York.

"A house for old people?!" Miles groans letting his head fall back "I should have gone to the museum"

"What? Do you know how funny it is to see old people being old?"

Miles looks skeptically at him "No. Is that really your hobby?"

Wade laughs guiding Miles inside "I have someone special here, two in one" It's easy to ask indications in the reception and a man guides them to the lobby where several old people wander around.

"Am I going to get like this?" Miles whispers.

"Hum… yeah?"

Miles looks around and, surprising Wade, says "Cool"

Wade narrows his eyes. People sat playing chess or candy crush in tablets, others watching TV and rambling around while doing nothing? He nods slowly “Yeah... cool”

Then he spots the woman he's looking for, sat at a table and talking to a lady in front of her. Wade grins wildly "Al, Al, Al" He says getting closer "I regret all the times I said you looked old before"

"Did it seriously take you ten years to visit me?" The woman says slowly getting up.

Wade swallows the lump on his throat "I called" He says not really able to make a joke as he hugs her "Jesus Al, I missed you so much" His voice breaks.

"Careful idiot, my bones are not the same"

Wade laughs. Oh how he missed this old grumpy lady "I brought you 'meds'" He whispers in her ear.

"Good boy" She pats his shoulder smiling as they part "I feel a little presence next to you. Who was dumb enough to give you a child"

"Hi Ma’am, I'm Miles" The kid greets.

"Mean. He's actually Peter’s"

Al smiles "Such a nice kid- wait Peter? Stark?"

"Yeah I know, it surprised me too"

"You're dating him again?"

"What?! No!"

"You dated Papa??" Miles says wide eyed.

Wade winces "Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Why aren't you dating him anymore?"

"Yeah Wade, tell the kid why aren't you dating his father anymore" Al says guiding them to the couch.

All the people seating there immediately grunt getting up and rolling their eyes, Wade knew exactly what that mean 'here comes the blind woman, just let her pass before she sits on our lap'. Oh, if they only knew she does that on purpose!

Wade takes a breath "I was an idiot" And falls on the cushion with a huff.

"You still are" Miles comments sitting next to him, Al laughs.

"I was worse"

"Ugh"

"So when are you going to start dating again?" Al asks.

"We're not" Wade says pointedly.

"Papa is dating Eugene now" Miles supplies.

"Believe the old woman here, that is inevitable"

Miles frowns confused and Wade groans "Al. Stop. You know pretty well I was never a match for Peter, I'm horrible to everyone. And he's with a nice, responsible guy now"

"If you’re horrible, change. And tell me something, do you still like him?"

Wade closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, thinking ‘yeah, for sure!’ "I don't know"

"Then fight for him"

"Al-"

"Wade, here we go again, ten years and you're still a pussy" Wade covers his face with a hand groaning "Anyone who met you two in the past knows you were made for each other"

"How romantic... "

"If you still love him you should fight for him, do that for yourself! God, if you have to became more responsible that that Eugene - Jesus, who gave him that name? - I don't know. Fight for what is worthy! You're almost forty, how many times are you going to wait to do something good for your life?"

Wade lets his head fall down. "What if that's not what is best for Peter?" He asks lowly.

"Make it be"

Wade chuckles "You should stop reading romances Al"

"I think Al is right" Oh! It surprises Wade because he completely forgot Miles was right there near them, hearing the whole conversation. He turns to the frowning kid "Papa says you should always fight for what you want. That's okay, right?"

Right? Good question Miles.

Should Wade really fight for Peter's love?

Maybe, just maybe, that isn't such a bad idea. 

 

 


	4. Just Maybe?

 

"...Catch!" Wade throws the ball. He sees Miles grinning while running down the park to catch it enthusiastically.

"He's really cute" Wade turns back to where Al is sitting while hearing them "Peter's character, May's education, Stark’s confidence"

"Yeah, he's cool" Wade smiles, looking back at the kid.

_If you still love him you should fight for him._

That was a really lame sentence.

But Wade isn't really thinking of it. Okay fine, maybe he’s crushing on the man again, yeah, but to really love Peter again, to go after him again, to have him again... it feels kinda selfish. Peter is doing so well with his responsible life, a job, a son, a hot boyfriend. And Wade is still the same reckless piece of shit of a drug dealer. No good can come out of it.

Change for Peter? Like put on a suit and tie and ' _good morning Miles, today’s breakfast is asparagus'_ seems... quite boring. Doing all that for Peter doesn’t seem so much of an effort, but still there's no way he could do anything better than Peter's life already is.

So forget about getting him back. It has been hard enough having him as a friend and that’s enough for him for the rest of his life.

_You’re almost forty, how many time are you going to wait do to something good for your life?_

Wade sighs letting his shoulders fall down.

"You know" Al says "Contrary to you, some people still visited me during these years" Wade’s eyes widen.

"Pe-Peter?!"

"I can tell he hasn’t changed that much, even though he really tries to. It's hard to want to give your son a normal life when you don't feel responsible enough to do so"

"Oh..."

"And during these years, on the few times we spoke to each other, he always came to one conclusion in our conversations... he misses his past self as fuck"

Wade gapes in surprise but then he's being hit on the head by a ball and falling to the ground with a huff and groan of pain "Jesus..."

"He would never hear your prayers Wade, I assure you"

"Why aren't you paying attention?!" Miles complains walking to them.

Wade sits up, wincing at the pain "I have very limited multi-tasking capabilities"

"MILES!"

The three of them turn to see Peter running to them. Yeah, Peter had called him and Wade told him to find them in the park.

Looking distressed, Peter crouches down and squeezes Miles in a hug "Ugh Pops"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again Miles! Do you know how dangerous it is to get out of house without warning someone" Peter asks, grabbing Miles by the shoulders to look in his eyes.

"I left a note!"

"It's wrong anyway, you cannot run out of house, you hear me?! Promise me you’ll never do that again!"

"I promise..." Miles mumbles looking down sad.

"You're grounded"

"But I just promised!"

"Wade" Peter turns to him, narrowing his eyes. Wade holds his hands up.

"I swear I did nothing but open my apartment door"

"You should have brought him back home" Peter gets up crossing his arms, his face twisting in anger.

"The kid was traumatized by hearing you bringing heaven alive with Eugene, what could I do?! Poor kid"

Peter sighs, letting his face fall in his palms. He then looks up with a wary smile and says "Hi Al"

"Your son is a wonderful kid, Peter"

Peter blushes and starts scratching the back of his neck shyly "Thanks Al"

"But Wade is right darling. Poor kid"

*P*

 

Peter puts the glass of water on the sink sighing "He can’t play video games for a week" He says. It’s late and he’s so tired of having spent the day so angry at the fact Miles got out of house. And it toke him a hour to find out because Eugene is like a fucking hormonal teenager and can't get tired of sex! Peter sighs again, Wade had insisted in accompanying them home and now that Miles went to bed there they are.

"Ouch. What a cruel punishment! It's going to mess up his scores"

Peter sighs again, turning to Wade as he crosses his arms and leans against the counter "Sometimes it’s hard for me to give Miles discipline. I know I have to say no and get angry when he does something wrong but... it's hard. I just want to hug him and tell him _it's okay, I'll protect you_ "

Wade chuckles, sitting on the table. Peter is way too tired to complain "Mama Peter bear" He teases "You did good. It seem like you need to hear that"

Peter snorts "Thanks"

"You look tired"

"I was worried about Miles. I mean... I’m worried about the fact he felt the need to run away. He's usually a better behaved kid"

" _You_ were a good behaved kid. I can't even count with my fingers, toes and penis the number of times you ran out of your house"

Peter snorts again "That's different, my father knew I was with you"

"Yeah, because I'm so trustful. And oh, where was Miles exactly?"

"Touché. On both. Though I trust you"

"I'm flattered" Wade says sipping his milk. "That can only be a good sight right?"

"Did he tell you why he ran? Was it really because of me and Eugene’s noises?"

"He also didn't want to go to a history museum. Really Peter? Really?"

Pete sighs, covering his face with a hand "Eugene just likes to go to those serious kinda things. Kids things are for kids and he wants to date me, not my son"

"He said that? Jerk"

"Wade, I can't really push Eugene to handle my son if he doesn't want to. He's my boyfriend, not my husband"

"Don't you... think of having him as a husband?"

Peter pouts and shrugs "Only time will tell"

"Jesus, what the fuck is that?" Wade frowns disgusted.

"Can't you moderate your tongue?" Peter asks confused as Wade gets up and walks to him.

He touches Peter's neck and Peter winces with pain. Hickey?"Did you fuck with a shark?" Wade asks with disbelief "Oh sorry, tongue. Did you let a human penis infiltrate your anal canal while he bit your neck with carnivorous denture structures?"

Peter slaps Wade’s hand away, massaging the spot. Damn, Eugene really bit him "He's really rough during sex, as if he takes morphine before every night and has a libido higher than both of us together"

"Morphine? Oooh" Wade says like he just realized something. Peter frowns at him questioningly but Wade just smiles weirdly and shrugs. "Start putting calming pills on his drink before bed"

"Thanks for the advice, but I would really prefer passing the rest of my life out of prison"

Wade walks to the fridge and takes a block of ice, he wraps it in a towel and comes close to Peter again "Come here, let's try not the scare those crowd of parents in Miles school" Peter chuckles and let's Wade turn his head to the side as he carefully holds the ice to Peter's neck.

It's suddenly silent, a comforting quietness but Peter is suddenly aware of how close Wade is from him. He can feel his warm, his breathing. His hand is soft against Peter's skin and he's really sweet in his movements to sooth Peter's hickey. And then Peter's stupid heart is beating fast again!

When Peter looks at Wade’s eyes, the man is looking straight at his and that look doesn't help! Peter looks away again. Fuck! Why now? Why Wade?! FUCK!

"Hey Peter" Wade’s whisper goes directly into a place Peter is not ready to admit.

"Hum?"

"Can I make you a really weird question?"

"I-I guess, yeah"

"It's totally hypothetical"

"Oh yeah, your hypothetical questions are always pretty weird, I remember"

Wade chuckles weakly "Do you think if... I hadn't gone away those years ago and we solved our shit… would we still be together?"

That takes Peter aback, his eyes widen and he tenses. Wade couldn't...

"I mean! Just saying, hypothetically, if I had stayed and had all these adult life things, would I be a match to be by your side?" Peter looks straight at Wade's eyes, trying to understand what he means "Do you believe I could be responsible to _anyone_ to… you know? Start a life together? Yeah, that"

Peter relaxes a little. Just a little. Wade is... he's trying to ask if he could have a life with someone like Peter. Not Peter. That's it."Hum I... I think..." Right Peter, if Wade was more responsible or had stayed, if you were still together, do you think he would be a match? Peter sighs "Wade, I think you would hate it"

"Say what?"

Peter chuckles "No one would be a match to you, you're too crazy. You shouldn't try to find someone like me, you should find someone mind opened like you"

Wade turns his face to the side and Peter can't see his face "We wouldn't have stayed together, would we?"

"I..." Peter thinks "Maybe we would, I don't know. I just think that if we did I would never be the kind of man I am today"

"Soothing"

Peter smiles "That's not a bad thing. It's just a different thing"

"I don't think I will find someone" Wade looks at him with a weak smirk.

"Whatta boo-hoo guy" Peter teases "You'll find, Wade" Wade stares at him for some seconds with an unreadable expression. Peter looks away."Do you think of us getting together?" Peter somehow actually asks. And he's trembling for some reason.

It takes a beat for Wade to say "Is there a chance?"

Peter squeezes his lips together, making the effort of not looking at Wade "No. Not really"

"Hum. Okay, it's good to know"

Peter closes his eyes "Please don't try"

"Okay. I promise" Wade says very calmly "With my pinky. My hand pinky not my-"

"Wade" Peter starts laughing and Wade laughs too. That makes him open his eyes again and look at Wade, the man is smiling normally at him.

"I was going to say 'foot', I think you remember there's no pinky inside my pants" That makes Peter crack laughing "There's only an index, aiming to paradise, this large-" Wade starts but Peter just slaps him away as he laughs.

Idiot!

*W*

 

"I didn't know my heart could break" Wade says philosophically, laying on his couch.

"I didn't know you had a heart, so" Weasel says from the other side of the speaker.

"I mean, I was expecting it but... it still hurts? It's like being heartbroken before even giving my heart"

"Were you really expecting him to fall in love with you again?"

"No. Not really. I consciously knew it was impossible but I don't know. I really wanted to hope and Al was very persuasive"

"Well, maybe it's not that impossible"

"Say what?!" Wade asks sitting up and frowning.

"I mean, you said he was totally blushing and saying things like it was a physical effort. And even though I never knew much about Peter, he had to be really crazy in love with you to have liked you back then. Who knows what he feels now"

"You're shitting me right?! You kept saying I shouldn't try to get Peter back!"

"Oh you shouldn't, but not because he wouldn't like you. It's because he would have to make a sacrifice" Wade groans, falling back on the couch "This is all about your life style, Wade. Al is right, if you really want it you'll have to fight for it. _In a responsible way_ "

"Peter doesn't want me to change... "

"What a freaking paradoxical guy"

"I guess I will just give up Weasel. Peter doesn't want me to change but he doesn't want me either, I will respect that. I promised I would"

"Hey Wade"

"Yeah?"

"Get laid"

***

 

Wade hides behind the couch, picking his walkie-talkie "Code. I'm in the couch butt, no sign of the monster"

The toy shrieks and then Miles is heard "Copy. I'm under the kitchen mountain, no sight of the monster either"

"Roger that. Find me at the dining table"

"Understood"

Wade walks on four through the room, he sees Miles coming out of the kitchen and rolls his body on the floor to make the kid laugh. It works. When he's almost at the table though "ARRRRR!" Peter appears in the doorway with his face painted with cream and roaring like a wild animal. Miles screams in laugher as Wade runs after him yelling 'Retreat! Retreat!'

They run around the house from Peter like crazies, Miles laughing madly. "Miles! Jump to the bed, it's the safe house!" Wade yells and the kid enters his room and throws himself on the bed.

Wade stops at the hallway in front of animal Peter "Peter's hungry" Peter says trying to make a threatening face while smiling.

"Then come on tiger, I'm going to make you eat my punch!"

"We’ll see that!" Peter screams and starts running after him, Wade squeals and starts retreating again breathing 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'

Wade huffs when shoved to the carpet by a body weight, he turns, fighting Peter's arms as the man throws himself at him making biting movements with his mouth, and they both laugh in their play fight until they get tired and just stay in that position. Still laughing, Peter on four on top of him. "You're an animal! You bit my hand!" Wade says trying to find his breathing again.

"I know, big mistake. I think I just caught the virus of your stupidity"

"Ah ah"

They stay there, looking at each other for maybe too long, but Wade can't really stop himself when his view is Peter's perfect smile. He missed that smile so much! It's like that sunset they saw when they lost themselves in a forest and had to pass the night there, cold and hungry but holding each other close while seeing the sun slowly hiding behind a mountain. It was a beautiful feeling, laying next to each other and Peter's smile is like that day over and over again.

Then the doorbell is ringing and they both look up. Miles is actually in the room with them, hum. He smirks saying "There's a real monster!"And runs to the door.

Peter’s eyes widen and Wade laughs "That kid won every prize of offending a person" Wade says getting up to give Miles support. The three of them stop in front of the door and Wade makes the signal with his fingers, one, two, three - Miles opens the door and they all growl "ARRRRR!!"

It's hilarious how Eugene jumps back, a little ‘AH’ coming from him as he looks completely confused. Wade joins Miles in making fun of the man now frowning, while Peter just chuckles.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Language" Peter says.

Eugene scowls "You look ridiculous. You all look ridiculous"

"We were playing monsters!" Miles says.

"Wanna join?" Wade asks cheerfully.

"No" Eugene answers disgusted and passes by them to kiss Peter. Wade looks away, Eugene is pretty possessive while kissing Peter, it's a little disturbing. "Why..." Eugene hisses "... Do you have a massive amount of cream on your face?"

Wade snorts when he sees that the cream went to Eugene's face when he kissed Peter and Miles shamefully laughs. Peter winces apologetic "I was the monster"

"Ugh" Eugene says getting in and walking to the kitchen. Miles and Wade just make fun of him some more until Peter is glaring at them. They close their mouths, failing miserably at not laughing.

After that, they help Peter make lunch while Eugene watches his sports and the fun just goes on until... "Taste" Peter says lifting a spoon over the stove and Wade comes closer, opening his mouth for Peter to feed him.

Peter giggles bringing the spoon to his mouth. Wade winces "Ugh Peter there's a thing called salt, don't worry about using it, we have four oceans for that"

"Five" Miles shouts behind them.

"Whatever" Wade rolls his eyes and Peter laughs putting more salt in the food.

"My seven year old knows more about geography than you" Peter mocks.

"Why would oceans have five different names if they're all the same?"

Peter turns to him and oh, Wade hadn't noticed he was so close... "For the same reason we have invisible lines separating blocks of the same land that we decided to call countries”

Wade leans smirking "So we have reasons to kill each other?"

Peter laughs and leans to whisper "So I can make fun of you being Canadian"

Once again, Wade's heart clicks on turbo! Here it is, Peter so close to him, Wade can even hear his fast breathing, hypnotized by those chestnut eyes and completely in love with that beautiful smile. So much beauty and none of it is his, none will be. It hurts but Wade can't get tired of it, he can probably suffer his whole life if he still has the chance to see it...

A throat being cleared brings both of them to an acceptable distance and Wade turns to grin at Eugene. The man though, is looking at him like he's analyzing if Wade's body fits in his truck and if it would be better to dump him on a river or bury him underground.

"You seem to be having fun" Eugene says still glaring at Wade.

"I assure you that with me here you won't have to pretend you like Peter's food"

"Wade!" Peter shoves his arm with a disbelieving smile and Miles giggles behind them.

"Of all the abilities you could have learn from May, you chose cooking?"

"Shut up" Peter says trying to shove him again, but Wade jumps away. When he looks back at Eugene the glare just got worse. Fuck...

"Well, I better, hum, get going. It’s my work night so~" Wade says, pointing his thumbs over his shoulders.

"But the food is almost ready" Peter says confused.

"Noooo" Miles moans.

"Yeah, I know, but I really should get going or I'll just have to eat it very fast and make a very disgusting demonstration of it and ruin your meal. So just have fun, eat calmly and remember to give me credit for how good that'll be!" Wade says while walking backwards "I'll call in a day or two" He looks at Eugene "Or never. Good night!"

He marches to the door. It's completely stupid hanging out with a taken man, he can't really blame Eugene for not liking to have guys pinning over his BF, Wade would feel the same. Maybe Wade has to consciously prepare himself for the fact he cannot love Peter.

Never worked for ten years...

"Hey, Wade!" Wade stops and turns towards the doorway where Peter is. He tries to smile but Peter just keeps doing that worried face "You okay?"

"Sure" Wade shrugs. "Fun day, right?"

Peter smiles "Yeah. Guess you really can make me have fun"

"Told ya" Wade does finger guns at him.

"Thanks"

"I'm also having fun, so"

"Yeah but thanks anyway. Have a good work night"

"Not even a ‘honey’ and a kiss?"

Peter laughs and Wade laughs too, he then waves and walks away. His heart smashed by pain and sadness, all the happiness turned into regret… Wade’s smile drops and he looks up at the sky. Whenever he’s with Peter it feels just like it was yesterday they were young, stupid and in love. Just like nothing ever changed.

But when reality comes back, Wade is still the miserable idiot he has always been. And Peter is always way too good for him.

It’s sad.

*P*

 

Peter sees Wade wave and go. He closes the door and swallows, a hand coming to grip his shirt right over his heart.

His heart is beating fast.

Wade's grin, his smile, his laugher, his voice, his funny faces, his bad humor, childish behavior, caring... Peter has fallen in love with it all over again. And here he is denying everything, even when he knows you can't fight love.

Wade went out, his smile bright as ever when his eyes yelled pain.

Peter saw the way Eugene was glaring. It probably made Wade uncomfortable, he's sensible too. Peter shouldn't let himself be guided by feelings.

He's just making everything worse.

"Should I be worried?"

Peter forces a smile and turns, Eugene is scowling, crossing his arms as he lean into the wall. "Why would you be?"

"I'm not stupid Peter. You and Wilson dated, didn't you?"

Peter shrugs "It was ten years ago"

"So you’re going to tell me you're going out with your ex-boyfriend as friends?" Eugene asks, making an angry face.

"He was also my best friend, more than he was a boyfriend" Peter says seriously, because it's true. "I'm not going out with him. He literally just came here so we and _Miles_ could play Monsters"

Eugene walks to him "He's a terrible influence. Have you seriously dated a guy that stupid?"

And Peter would have answered, if Eugene hadn't picked his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Yeah. He also likes Eugene. There's no way he's going to be in a love triangle...

Fuck. He's in a love triangle!

***

 

It's been a week and Peter hasn't seen Wade. He messaged him and Wade was too occupied by work. It's weird, Peter thinks, ten years ago they were timeless. Wade was always there for him at any moment and Peter skipped college classes and ran from home just to be with Wade.

There was never really an occupation to stop them.

Now Peter worked half the day, Wade worked half the night, it’s really complicated just like Peter predicted.

He sighs getting out of the grocery shop while counting his exchange and God dammit! Rain? Now? Really?!

"Damn meteorologists right?"

A bike stops next to Peter, and there is Wade driving it, dressed in a jacket with the hood up but still quite wet since the rain is just getting worse. Peter smiles "Wade?" He would say what a coincidence, but honestly they actually live near each other if Miles says Wade lives right next to his school.

"One and only. Wanna ride?" Wade asks and makes motor sounds with his mouth as he rolls his hand on the bicycle wheel.

Peter laughs and runs, feeling the cold rain sticking to his skin as he jumps in. It's automatic memory, really, from ten years ago but still an instinct that makes Peter sit in front of Wade, facing him just like they used to do when they went to the mountains and decided to throw themselves from high slopes.

And it's too late to make up his mistake! Peter stops in that weird position hearing Wade’s surprised 'whoa' and he's suddenly hyper aware of how intimate that is. He used to kiss Wade, hug him and rest his head on his shoulder not minding driving backwards.

But now it just seems ridiculous.

And Peter has no idea what to do with his hands. Or the fact he’s way too close to Wade's incredibly attractive body. Using that adjective to describe it may be an error too.

"I don't know why I did this" Peter says honestly, looking desperate at Wade.

Wade laughs, his face cute with all the multiple rain drops covering his face. Peter is probably turning the same mess. "Old habits die hard. Hold on baby" Wade says cheerfully as ever and starts pedaling again.

Peter has to grab his jacket by the shoulders. And if the warm he feels on his face is any sign, he's probably blushing. Good thing Wade is too occupied driving to look at him "Don't you have enough money to buy a real bike?" Peter asks loudly, over the sound of the rain.

It’s a joke, but Wade answers seriously "I send most of my money to better places"

Peter frowns "Strip clubs?"

Wade laughs "I can do charity Peter. I sustain Al, I support a cancer center in Toronto and I give money to a little orphanage near where I lived"

"Oh wow!" Peter says honestly surprised. He looks up at Wade "Really? Oh. Why?"

Wade laughs again, driving them around the streets "I dunno. It got to a point in my life where I just made a lot of money and it stopped being funny to buy all I want because I already can and... it's kinda useless? You get tired of the shits you buy you know? And then you see these kids, having it hard because of terminal diseases and trying to sell drugs ‘cuz the orphanage is crap and you just finally understand the saying _'there's more satisfaction in giving than receiving'_ "

"That... that is really beautiful Wade"

"Yeah, I know, I feel like I'm Jesus"

"Guess you’ve also grow up some more during these years"

"Learned something" Wade shrugs then suddenly his eyes bug out and he yells "SHIT!"

It's probably a rock in the street, Wade hits it and the bike turns around "WHOA" Peter yells feeling the loss of gravity and Wade as he still tries to hold him, though it's inevitable they'll hit the ground. They both start laughing between groan pains.

"So much to avoid rain" Peter says trying to protect his face from the drops.

"C’mon, your house is right there!" Wade points getting up "You can still save your underwear!"

Peter laughs but let's himself be pulled up by Wade. He holds up his jacket to protect them both from the rain as they run and laugh, basically racing each other. Peter pushes him back winning the race to his door and Wade gets there right after him saying "Cheater!"

"Bad loser" Peter shows him his tongue. So much to act adult...

"Jesus, this is calling for a flu" Wade says opening his arms. He's completely wet. Peter notices he is no better as he passes a hand on his watered face.

They weren't even totally protected by the building yet "Wanna come in? Tea?"

"No. And ugh. I don't want my bike stolen and I have things to do"

It's disappointing but Peter nods "Yeah, okay. Hum, you sure? It's raining a lot"

"Cats and dogs"

"I will never understand that saying"

They stay looking at each other in the rain. God it seems just like it was yesterday they were kissing for the first time in the rain, after months dealing with their sexual tension with fights and constant bickering. While playing video games mostly.

That day Wade eyes shined just like they are now, his lips formed the same soft smile, his voice was just as sweet "You'll catch a fever. Go in" He points with his head.

Peter leans closer. He leaned closer that time, they were rambling something about chocolate cookies, it didn't matter, they weren't paying attention at their words right then because they were hypnotized by each other.

Just like they are now." _You give me fever_ " Peter starts ticking his fingers and lifting an eyebrow.

" _When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_ " Wade sings lowly with him.

" _Fever! In the morning_ " Peter says coming closer.

Wade picks his hand and rotates him " _Fever all through the night_ "

And they finish giggling. Suddenly very close to each other again. Like a magnetic field.

"What happened to us ten years ago?" Peter whispers, letting his hands wonder the front of Wade’s wet shirt.

"Something about me being... me. At least that's the reason for most of my problems"

Peter can't take his eyes from him, his hands carefully coming to Wade’s collar "No... it was stupid, I don't even remember. I thought we would eventually solve it with cakes. And sex. But mostly cakes. Why did you go away? I missed you..."

Wade looks down with a sad smile "I was really thinking of baking you cakes..."

"Wade I..." Peter leans closer, his hands gripping Wade’s collar as he lets his desire push him thru it but-

Wade leans back and Peter snaps back to reality, completely confused "You have a son. And a _boyfriend_. And a full job. Bills to pay. Dental care and your own insurance"

Peter let's go of Wade’s shirt wide eyed. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell is he doing "So-sorry"

"It's okay. Rain was always a reminder of our cliché romantic first kiss"

Wade remembered...

"How can you be the one thinking straight right now?"

Wade chuckles "Ah well, I've been holding back my emotions for a while, you get used"

"This is absurd" Peter shakes his head stepping back. He likes Wade. Fuck, he likes him.

"Maybe we should... "

"... Get some space" Peter finishes.

"Yeah, I don't think friendship will work if we're having the hots for each other" Wade says scratching the back of his head as he steps into the rain again.

"Text me when you get home" Pete says anyway, shutting his eyes.

"Got it. Night baby boy"

Peter enters his building and closes the door. Baby boy is what Wade always called him before, it’s not helping... he can't believe this. “Fuck!”Peter shouts pulling his hair. Fuck what is he doing?! He almost kissed Wade, he has a boyfriend for Christ sake, where are his morals?!

Peter sighs letting his arms fall down. Thank God Wade has a better self-control than him.

He likes Wade... what is he going to do?

 

*W*

 

Peter tried to kiss him.

Peter loves him.

At least he likes him.

Fine, okay, it’s obvious there was something there between them, but to the point Peter would give him that look, lean in such a manner… fuck, he had Wade at his complete mercy when he started singing Peggy Lee’s Fever.

Even after 24 hours his heart is still trying to break his way out of his ribs. He was this close, this millimeter close, of tasting those lips again, of having it all again just like ten- no that one fourteen years ago, the first one.

It was the perfect moment. That bike ride just like in the past, those laughs and stupid race to the door, Peter's hair stuck to his forehead dropping water on his red nose, his hands on Wade's collar, those eyes yelling _'I want you'_.

"Motherfucker!" Wade yells pulling a pillow to his face, he was so nervous he was about to cry!

Peter still likes him... he likes him! He likes Wade!

Is this... a sign? Or a fucked up trap from this universe?

"Fuck you universe!"

This couldn't be possible. And yet, it could. Because in that moment it felt like they went back in time, like they were on their twenties again, like there was no adult life, no responsibilities, son's, boring jobs, even boring boyfriends.

It was just them.

And yet..."FUUUUUUUUCK" Wade cries out into his pillow. He lifts his head biting his lip like he’s in physical pain.

He couldn't do it. He just knew it was fake. It would lead to a regretful Peter and an awkward break up- _friendship_ break up goddammit! And then Peter would probably cry of guilt and Wade was going to be told to stay the fuck away.

He's so predictably fucking up, he already senses it, a kiss away.

Wade sighs, letting his head fall on the pillow again.

Al is right. Completely fucking right! And goodlord even Weasel. Oh and Vanessa, she also came with a 'you deserve to be happy' speech once.

_Fight for what's worthy._ Al said.

_You should fight for what you love._ Miles said.

_It's not impossible_. Weasel said. _You don't know his feelings._

_You should find someone like you_. Peter had fucking said, and yet... Wade made a stupid promise he probably can't even keep.

Not even Peter could keep it apparently! What is Wade doing? What are they doing?!

They're still all over each other, this cannot be just an _'I missed you'_ kinda thing, it's a _'_ _I miss you all over again'_ thing, because they still match perfectly, beautifully, crazily!

Why the dammed fuck is Wade moping on his bed for the man living ten minutes from his freaking place?!

Wade sits up.

Why is he letting Peter be with the wrong man when he's right there! Loving Peter more thanthe sun loved the moon when they made earth?!

Wade gets up smiling.

Why is he still the same shitty guy instead of grabbing the whole responsibility thing and doing the adult life for the only reason to live? Love!

Wade starts laughing while running out of his room, already picking his phone. He'll fight for Peter! He won't do the same mistake he did ten years ago and stay away. This time... he would make it worthy!

It’s three forty five. Wade messages Peter _'Imma pickin up Milo, go home I'll bring him to ya'_

Then he's running to take a quick shower and dress himself. When he's getting out he sees Peter answer _'pls don't bring him with diabetes'_ and he can't help but laugh.

He gets to the crowd of people just as the bell rigs, feeling highly parental in there. "Where's Papa?" It's the first thing Miles says when he gets to Wade frowning.

"Hi for you too!" Wade says cheerfully and ticks two finger guns at him "I'm your new Papa, wink"

Miles frowns even more "Please stop saying weird things"

Wade laughs "C’mon, let's walk you home like a responsible citizen" Wade says holding out his hand. Miles takes it in his and they start walking away.

"You're so happy today" The kid comments.

"Yeah, I made a conscious and logical, not-feeling-influenced decision today" Wade brings a fist to his heart "I'm fighting for love"

Miles stares at him weirdly "You know what, I don't care. Can we have ice cream?"

"No can't do, kiddo. Look left, right, left" He adds when they’re about to pass the road. Miles actually does "I promised your father I wouldn't have him pay you a dentist"

Miles groans, throwing his head up as they walk "You're being a bummer, I get enough adult talking daily, can't you be cool?"

Wade chuckles "Kid, do you wanna have to take off a tooth? Have you ever seen a doctor take off a tooth?" Wade looks at Miles suddenly alarmed face "I'm going to tell the story of my sugared ill tooth and how much it hurt to have him taken-"

"Hey"

Two men with red eyes and very lazy posture stop in front of them and instinctively Wade pushes Miles behind him "Hey fellows, can I help you?" Wade asks "Hours? Four"

One of them smirks and whispers "Heard you sell incredible greens, crazy stuff" The man pushes the hem of his jacket back and Wade stops breathing at the sign of a gun, he tights Miles hand and shallows as the man says in a threatening tone"You better have some now"

...

_Fuck!_

 


	5. Just No

 

"Heard you have incredible greens, great stuff. You better have some now"

In a drugs dealer life you learn to expect these things. In fact, there's usually a preparation set for things like this. It avoids many situations like _We're the Miller's_.

But it's been a good decade since this happened, Wade plays by the rules now, if you sell in a camouflaged place like a classy restaurant you have a type of clientele that knows exactly what they want and where to get it, easy, simple. This is highly improbable of happening.

And right now, seriously right now couldn't be a worse time for a Shakespearean tragedy. Wade was careless and had few self-preservation instincts so this would never really bother him in any other occasion.

But right now Miles was there. Miles was fucking there!

And for the first time in a very long time Wade felt the worst feeling ever known to men: Fear.

"Wow, calm down man. What are you talking about?" Wade tries to play it cool, slowly pulling on Miles hand. The kid gets the message and steps behind Wade's legs.

"Don't play stupid" The man says with that creepy smile and crazy eyes "Flash told us about you, I want to buy, don't worry"

"I'm sorry, Flash? The only one I know is my camera's"

"Be fast" The smiles drops and the ‘bad guy’ face appears.

Wade’s heart starts beating quite fast and he swallows. Fuck, you never know how a drug addict is going to handle the bad news. Wade makes a quick search in his memory and he can tell for sure it was never good. Though it's him so...

"Man, you couldn't choose a worse time! But let's do what, exchange numbers, no sexting, and I tell you where you can find-" Wade says fidgeting with the phone in his pocket.

"Dude" Comes as a warning and Wade stops messing with his phone "Just pass us the thing and go back to your life"

"You see, I'm kinda off duty right now and I can't walk with it in my pants all the time so"

The man eyes go for Miles and he smirks, Miles hands grip Wade's shirt and fuck damm it! Why now?! "Is the black thing yours?"

Wade drops the show "I have money, take my money" He says seriously.

The man narrows his eyes at him "I didn't ask you for money"

"I didn't ask to be assaulted at day light when I'm walking with a kid and no drugs on my pockets but seems like none of us is getting what he asked for" Wade says angrily.

The man glares at him "I can shoot you right now. And the kid"

Wade feels a shiver runs through him. But he knows this kind of people, he can only trust his instincts "And you still wouldn't get the greens, very poor decision"

"You know what-" The man growls and takes out his gun, pointing it directly to Wade's face. Miles yelps, gripping Wade's shirt harder, and Wade is pretty sure he lost his heart beat there for a second.

"Okay, okay!" Wade says desperately holding his hand up "Okay, _monster_. I’ll give it to you, but the safe house is at my place" Wade says slowly.

The man frowns "I'm not going to your fucking hou-"

"Run"

And like he wanted, Miles sprints out! "What-" The other's surprise only takes half a second, really, and Wade is pushing his arm up. There's a loud shot into the air, making even people outside that path scream scared. Wade grips the gun and kicks him in the stomach and the man falls.Without hesitation Wade shots his leg and the man yells in pain. Wade immediately points to the second guy who barely got time to react "Not so fast" It’s Wade's time to sound threatening.

 

***

 

He may have punched the guys more than it was necessary until the cops arrived, but no one will ever know that. He also asked the police officers to let him pick up Miles from his doorman who had kept him safe, and the kid held Wade for dear life around the neck, scared and crying on his shoulder for the whole car trip to the station.

Wade may have cried a little too. Mostly of guilt. The kid should have never seen that, been there. It's his fault Miles was ever in such danger. It was his fault Miles was scared, Miles could have gotten hurt. Wade hugs the kid with the most comforting words he can think of, they are all true, he's safe and Wade wouldn't let anyone hurt him!

He also may have lied in the interrogation? Misdirection at least. They were drug addicts trying to rob him and they pointed a gun at Wade when he said he didn't have anything else but the money he brought.

That was quite enough and believable, it's not like the guys had anything to say in defense nor would help them saying they were looking for drugs.

When Wade gets out of the interrogation room he sees Peter on his knees, strongly hugging Miles, near some waiting seats. His heart is twisted like lemon to lemonade, he knows how much Peter loves Miles, he's probably terrified. And once again, it's Wade's fault.

Wade stops some distance away and when Peter looks up over Miles shoulder his eyes are red from crying, he furrows his brow and his breathing is fast. Wade knows what's coming, he doesn't move though. Peter gets up, his face twisting in an angry scowl that reminded Wade of their ten years old break up, he strides to Wade quite fast calling everyone's attention and he punches Wade right in the face!

Some cops says 'Whoa' coming to stop Peter, well, kinda late, Wade is already stumbling backwards while covering his burning cheek with an hand. Still, his brain is more worried with Peter than with not feeling part of his face for a week.

"Never" Peter says really slowly, pointing a finger at him, the police behind him just standing close as precaution "Come near us ever again"

And with that Peter turns away, walking to pick Miles up and march out of the station.

Wade watches, feeling a lonely tear strolling down his cheek. Those words hurt more than the slap. And desperated, Wade runs after them "Peter! Peter!" Wade calls him on the street.

Peter strides fast even with Miles stumbling and looking back at Wade confused.

"Peter! Peter please, I'm so sorry"

Peter stops abruptly and turns with the same furious face as before, whispering into Wade's face "You told me! You fucking told me you weren't selling drugs anymore Wade!" He shoves Wade’s chest.

Wade eyes widen "I-I never told you that!"

"You told me you work at a restaurant!"

Oh... "I do but... while doing it I'm also secretly selling" Wade tries a weak smile.

Peter frowns confused "What?!"

"It's complicated"

Peter huffs with disbelief and shakes his head "I thought you changed"

What? "Peter I-"

"No Wade!" Peter shouts "You lied to me! And your lies and stupid ways put my son's _life_ in danger!"

"Peter I'm really sorry" Wade says and he's crying, he can feel the tears but he really gives zero shits right now, his heart is being smashed by a ton of cocaine. Unhelpful choice of comparison...

"You know what..." Peter says suddenly calmer, straitening himself "I remember now why we broke up" Wade’s heart stops and his eyes widen. Peter sniffs, cleaning a tear falling down with the sleeve "Some kid died of overdose in Queens, everyone was talking about it then" Wade immediately starts to remember everything and he stops breathing knowing very well what came next "I was just asking you to stop, what you did was wrong, it hurt people. And you know what you said to me?" Peter laughs weakly and sniffs again. Wade winces, feeling even more tears falling down " _I don't care Peter. I do whatever I want Peter_. I ask you to just please do that for me... and you tell me you don't need me-"

"I didn't mean any of that" Wade voice breaks.

"I'm not that important for you"

"Peter..." Wade cries out.

"I'm just a pitiful kid you’re dating for four years and I should just get out of your life" Peter passes the palm of his hand over his cheek and looks away "And you know, after this ten years the one thing I asked you to change... you didn't" That hits Wade hard "And look where it got us" Peter looks at Wade again "You were right for walking away. Do it again. Let's live our lives separately, don't come near me ever again. And please don't come near Miles either"

Peter looks at Wade's eyes with a pained face for two seconds, and then calmly walks away, holding Miles hand as he disappears for once of Wade's life.

Wade feels so weak he lets his body drag him to the ground, falling on his knees as he lets himself sob all the pain away.

Peter is completely right.

Everything that’s gone wrong with his life was his fault.

And now... he's once again thrown in misery for his own mistakes.

And he deserves it.

 

*P*

 

Peter, sat in the couch, pulls his knees upbracing his body tightly around itself as he cries childishly into his own arms.

It’s just hurting so much.

Fine. It's really scary knowing what happened, that phone call saying Miles had been in a shooting had almost shatter Peter's heart in pieces. He had never felt as scared as he did running to the police station.

And honestly he wasn't just worried about Miles, he knew Wade would never let anyone hurt him, he was worried about Wade too, he was capable of receiving a bullet just to protect someone.

But after making sure it was all okay, they were okay, dramatizing a little because yeah he's a parent, some officer finally calmed him down. He finally heard it. Assault made by armed drug addicts.

He knew.

He just knew.

He hadn't thought about it till now but of course Wade would still sell drugs, of course he had so much money, of course, of course, of course!

And maybe what makes Peter so angry, and the reason he's crying so much now, isn't really just the fact he put Miles in danger. You can't control those things. Wade would never risk it either if he knew it could happen.

It was disappointment.

Wade is not the man Peter thought he was. Hoped he had turned into. Was eager to see even more of.

He was the same idiot doing the same idiotic things from ten years ago. And who knows what else was still the same or worse.

But now nothing mattered because Peter was never going to see him again. He was never going to be his friend again and certainly nothing beyond that. It was all ruined and it hurt as fuck! It shouldn't, Peter is the one making that decision why is he so shaken from this?

"Hum... Papa?"

Peter looks up surprised to see his little son worried look. "Oh, I'm so sorry honey" He says putting his legs down as he cleans his eyes. He shouldn't be crying in front of his son, not when he was the one going through a traumatic event "I'm so sorry, really" Peter tries to smile "Come here"

Miles looks down sad but climbs on the sofa and hugs Peter. Peter hugs him back "Are you angry with Wade?"

Pete huffs a laugh and leans back to look at Miles. Even he could tell "I'm sad with him"

Miles twists his lips "He was projecting me the whole time"

Somehow that makes Peter smile honestly "He was?"

Miles nods "I was always behind him, and you know how he told me to run?"

"He yelled run?" Peter lifts a brow.

Mikes shakes his head "He called the bad guy monster" Peter eyes widen in surprise "And he called his place safe house. It was a code Papa"

"That was... really clever" Peter admits, still surprised.

"So can you forgive him?" Miles beams.

Peter sighs "Miles, I'm sorry, but Wade is not a good company anymore"

"But Papa-"

"Miles, no" Peter says firmly. The sad eyes Miles gives him almost make Peter wince. Fuck you Wade for making my son like you!

Saved from pleading eyes by the door ringing, Peter goes get it. Did his father or May get there so fast?

He opens the door and who's there? A worried looking Eugene "Peter are you okay?" He asks cradling Peter's cheeks.

Peter tries a smile "I'm okay Eugene, I'm not the one who was in danger" He says leading them inside.

"The tears on your face say otherwise" Eugene says picking Peter’s hand as they walk to the kitchen, where Eugene gets him a cup of water while Peter cleans his face with a towel.

"It was just a scare. The criminals are locked up now"

"I told you that Wade guy was not trustful" He says handing Peter the water. Peter looks down to his feet feeling sad again.

"Yeah... "

"I'm okay, thanks for asking" Miles says surprising Peter. He’s at the doorway glaring at Eugene.

"You seem alive, good for you" Eugene winks at the kid. Miles just scowls at him. "Was it scary?"

"Yes, you know what the bad guys said? That a man named _Flash_ told them about Wade"

Wait-Flash?!!

Peter looks surprised at Eugene but the man is glaring at Miles, Miles narrowing his eyes at him just alike.

"You look tired kid, you should get some sleep. It was a long day" Eugene utters.

Miles just huffs and turns away, marching to his room while Peter looks confused between them "Flash...? You said your friends call you Flash since high school" He says frowning.

Eugene walks to him "The kid is provoking me. He heard me tell you that once" He cups Peter’s face in his hands

"Eugene... are you on drugs?"

Eugene laughs "Of course not Peter" And he kisses Peter’s lips.

Peter on the other hand just stays there, suspicious, his bullshit sense blurring up...

 

*W*

 

Wade sighs, staring at the same empty place for too long now. It was what, two am?

He lost Peter.

And he lost any opportunity to get him back.

And that's his life.

Once again he accepts his destiny.

He groans covering his face with the palms of his hands. He's going to call Big Bossy and cancel everything. He doesn't want to work anymore and has a good reason too.

Contract fuck itself. What is he going to do? Rent a lawyer?

It's too late to do something for Peter but at least he could do something to make himself feel better.

And right now that was to visit the person he still hasn't seen since he got here, and the only one he was really eager to ask for support.

 

***

 

Wade knocks relentlessly at the door and a grumpy "Coming, coming, goddammit!" Is heard from the inside. When the door opens the man on the other side jumps with a hand on his chest "AH!"

"Surprise!" Wade cheerfully opens his arms.

"God" The man says disgusted, looking Wade up and down "You didn't die?"

"Nope! I'm surprised too"

"I'm seeing a ghost" The man shakes his head "I'm seeing a ghost of you trapped in earth because neither heaven nor hell wanted you"

"I missed you too father-in-law!" Wade says jumping into Tony Stark’s arms, hugging the man tight.

"Ugh, Wilson!" Tony complains. "Hands off!"

Wade just keeps hugging. Who would say? He really did miss the man "You look really old"

Tony sighs, relaxing a little and pats Wade's back "How are you doing you demonic monstrosity?"

"Always so sweet" Wade smiles leaning back. Tony was really older, but his smile was just the same, that sexy beard always well done and his eyes matching Peter's brown ones. "I'm good, I'm good. God! I missed you" Wade says with a dramatic sigh.

"I wish I could say the same" Tony says, but he's smiling so...

Wade jumps inside "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Wilson-No!" Tony yells but Wade is already pacing inside.

"Let's see what middle age crises did to you while I was gone" Wade says, grinning and looking everywhere. "I hope you decided to learn how to cook, I'm hungry. Though that was never in your family’s blood-" Wade says while walking straight into the kitchen. He loses his words, coming face to face with a very _very_ handsome smiling blond.

"No he never did" The blond lifts the pan in his hands "Instead he got me"

"Yeah" Wade looks him up and down "You sure look like something anyone would eat-“

The man eyes shot up in surprise and he blushes, a furious grunt comes from behind "Steve meet Wade, Wade, Steve" Tony says passing by him with a shoulder bump and entering the kitchen.

"Wait, Wilson? The one that made us meet each other?" Steve says looking surprised with a smile.

…What?

"Please don't..." Tony says wincing but it's too late, Wade is already blurting.

"What? What? What was that?"

Tony groans and Steve laughs turning to Wade "In the supermarket, some ten years ago"

"You're just going to feed his ego Steve, don't say I didn't warn you"

"I was shopping and you were fighting with Tony out loud in the market-"

"Correction, he was bothering me!"

"And then you somehow started talking about Tony's lack of sexual life" Steve says frowning but with a smile, memories start running through Wade's mind, when he followed Tony to a supermarket asking him for something, the man was totally pissed with Wade's insisting and stalking "I felt bad for hearing in but I had no choice, you were yelling and I was passing by, and then you said _'you should invite some guy out, like this guy!'_ and you pulled me to you"

"Ooooooh" Wade says realizing, he totally doesn't remember the man he pulled but he was pretty. Well Steve is! Tony was so embarrassed that time ah ah!

"Yeah, when Tony came to apologize I kinda said it was okay and one thing led to another"

"So I was your cupid! Congratulations! I'm so awesome!" Wade says grinning.

"I told you honey" Tony mumbles.

"See! You own me a favor" Wade says and Tony shakes his head.

"No, no, no, no _that_ I don't! What got me Steve was charm"

"You wouldn't have met him without me" Wade digs a finger on Tony's side, the man flinches and then scowls at him "But I'm happy you found love! You’re much less depressing, no insomnia marks around your eyes, no drink in your hands in the ten minutes I've been here, and look at your house! Seems like a person lives here"

Steve chuckles and Tony crosses his arms sighing "I hate you Wade"

"Me too" Wade winks "The therapist says it's not good for my self-esteem"

"Just tell me what you want before my brain melts with the sound of your stupidity" Tony says sitting in the kitchen island, Wade sits on the opposite side.

"So, remember all those times you offered me a bunch of job opportunities so I could do something better of my life?"

"The ones you always rejected because you’re a fucking stupid ass-"

"BECAUSE you never wanted to give me a cool job like being a CEO"

"Jesus Christ" Tony throws his head back.

"So anyway, I was thinking if you could offer me one for a last tiny time?" Wade does his pleeeease eyes.

Tony narrows his eyes at him "You're joking right? Those were ten years ago offers, you didn't took them-"

"I know I know I know! And you were right all along, those years. I really should have listened to you!" Wade says letting his smile drop and turning his eyes down "I was stupid back then, maybe if I had just accepted it I would have never lost Peter, I would have had a much better life then I have now" Like putting a kid in danger. "I really just want to drop it. For once I just want to do something good for my own life" Wade looks honestly at a frowning Tony "I just don't know how"

There’s silence in the kitchen. Tony looks at him, all his annoyance fading as he relaxes “I don't own the company anymore" Tony says calmly "I passed it to Williams since Peter didn't want to take it" Tony raises an eyebrow "That was on you right?"

"Ssssssss" Wade hisses wincing.

"It's okay, it's good Peter decided to do another thing for himself, he would had never admitted he didn't want the company and ugh-I really prefer not to be like my father" Tony smiles at Wade "Guess I have to thank you for that too"

Wade smiles "Yeah he told me about the gallery"

"It was awesome, he's totally my son" Tony grins proudly and Steve laughs. "Look Wade, I can talk to Riri and see if there's a place to put you in, but nothing is beautiful, and your talents are limited to supernatural energy and over sharing"

"I also know how to sing" Wade grins.

"Oh, you also have a really low acknowledge of your own abilities. Are you doing this for Peter?"

Wade sighs letting his head fall on the table "No. I mean, like, only twenty percent. Maybe twenty-five. But I know it's useless, he’s just waaay too angry at me now, so no, this time I’m just trying to do me right"

"The attempted robbery with Miles, I know. Didn't know it was you though, guess is time for me and Steve to kill you for putting our grandson in danger" Tony says but Wade can tell it’s not really a threat.

"I'm sorry..." Wade mumbles anyway.

"Hey it's fine, everyone's okay. And don't worry, Peter will get over it and, unfortunately for me, you'll be happy ever after"

Wade huffs a laugh and looks up at Tony "I'm pretty sure we'll not, any opportunity to be with Peter was lost ten years ago"

"He has a boyfriend now Tony" Steve says looking apologetic "They're happy"

Tony just rolls his eyes "You totally didn't meet those two in the past my love, Wade and Peter weren't just two crazy love birds, they were soulmates" Wade’s eyes widen at Tony's soft smile. Wade would never image _this_ man saying something like that "Wade, Peter missed you so much this years I was about to buy CIA to track you down. He still does, and I'm pretty sure he needs you as much as you need him"

"Oh wow... I thought you would point out how much I suck for him"

"Yeah you do but..." Tony looks at Steve and in unison they smile at each other. It's lovely… "Sometimes that's why we need them" Tony looks back him "Don't you think?"

 

*P*

 

Peter sighs. The room is dark, the lights are off but the moonlight’s getting through the open curtains. Peter stares blankly at the sky, a cup of milk forgotten in his hand. He's just sad. He has no idea if it's Wade, Miles, or just... Just that emptiness feeling you sometimes have for no reason at all. Suddenly everything was normal, again. He could continue with his life, he guesses. Normally. A normal life like every adult has.

He sighs again looking down.

His memory goes to Wade in the rain, his exaggerated grin, his laugh vibrating through the small space between their lips, his soft voice saying his name. So much to love about him. Of course Peter has fallen for him again. So that his expectations could be crushed by reality... again.

Peter shouldn't even be dating Eugene, even if somewhat attracted to him. Wade came to ruin all his fantasies and hit Peter with the reality. That's not want he wants, not the type of relationship he wants. Eugene is not the kind of man Peter really needs for the rest of his life even if he's not going to be with Wade, he shouldn't lie to himself and stay with a man he doesn't really deeply love.

Eugene is good, funny, sexy. But...  _Damn it Wade, I don't know if I hate you for this or am grateful. And now you're out of reach too and I'll be alone again._

"Papa?"

"Peter looks behind to see Miles rubbing his eyes with his sleeve "Hey buddy, why are you awake?"

"Can't really sleep... I'm a little nervous" Miles looks sadly at him. Of course this would affect him, one more reason to be angry with Wade.

"I'm so sorry" Peter crouches, trying a smile that feels too weak. Miles comes and hugs him tight. "It's all okay, I promise! I'm here to protect you"

Miles hums in his shoulder, probably nodding, and they stay in that embrace for some time "Can I sleep with you Papa?"

"Of course" Peter whispers, actually smiling this time as they break apart. He picks up Miles’ hand, offering him the milk with the other, and walks them to his room. When Miles finishes his milk Peter puts the cup on the nightstand and covers Miles under the blankets, laying down beside him. "Miles"

"Hum?" The kid looks at him with his big eyes open in the darkness.

"Did... Did the men really say Flash?" Peter just asks. He knows his son is honest.

Miles nods "Yes, they said it was a man named Flash that gave them something called grins"

Peter’s eyebrows furrow "... Greens?" Peter recognizes that from somewhere.

"Yeah, they kept repeating for Wade to give them, it was scary! Wade was squeezing my hand but he was trembling Papa. I didn't like it"

Peter exhales remembering, at the restaurant, Eugene asked something green... Fresh something? And then Wade mentioned it again in the car... _You're the man of the greens_ , Wade had said. Peter was so confused at the time but now "It's obvious..." He whispers to himself, Miles tilts his head confused.

Eugene is on drugs. Peter gives a humorless laugh. Wade was selling it to him, right on Peter's face "Papa?"

Peter clenches his fists in the mattress. Eugene is fucking liar and Wade knew it all along! That stupid idiot son of a fucking-

 

***

 

"BITCH!" Peter yells. Wade stumbles backwards from his doorway, wide eyed.

"Pe-Peter?"

"You knew didn't you?" Peter says furiously shoving Wade chest with both hands and coming in "You knew all along Wade and you didn't care to tell me?" Peter asks with a hand on his chest.

"I'm-I'm-I'm lost" Wade says looking wide eyed at Peter.

Peter crosses his arms scowling and thumping his foot "Eugene is on drugs, isn't he?" Wade immediately winces and Peter scoffs "You were selling it to him!"

"They’re greens, they’re creative drugs nothing very harmful-"

"Wade you fucking jerk!" Peter picks a pillow from the couch and throws it at Wade.

"Please don't hurt me with cotton!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Peter he's your boyfriend"

"And you were my _friend_ , it was your duty to tell me!"

"No it was not!" Wade shouts back "I don't know if you remember but just to be your friend was a fight, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn’t want your stupid ex-boyfriend pointing out a flaw on your new work of art!"

"I should have never been your friend again" Peter says, walking past Wade again "Like lying to me about my boyfriend doing drugs is a great way to start a friendship, but hey! You also lied that you sell it so"

"You wouldn't want to hear it" Wade says behind Peter as he gets out of his apartment again "Peter. Peter!" Suddenly a hand grabs Peter by the elbow making him turn "Wait"

Peter sees Wade’s eyes widen and he releases Peter’s arm like it burns giving a step back. It's an exact déjàvu of ten years ago, and Peter turns his head to the side. He has no idea why Wade always feels bad about touching Peter in a forcible manner, Peter wouldn't be mad. It's... very cute anyway. "What?" Peter mumbles, not really able to sound rude.

"I'm sorry" Wade says and sighs "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Eugene. Maybe I didn't think it was that important"

"You thought wrong" Peter says turning to punch the elevator’s button several times. Come up come up come up!

"I'm also sorry I lied to you about what I did" Did? "I... I got another job" That takes Peter by surprise and he stops hitting the button. Wade chuckles next to him saying "Ironic because the only thing they could give me is a boring job answering phone calls on a cubicle" Wade amusement dies and he sighs "Well, point is, I left the drug dealing thing"

The elevator doors ding open in front of Peter and he gets in "You're ten years too late Wade"

Peter clicks on the button and turns to be in front of Wade "I know Peter, I'm slower than a snail but I was thinking if you could give me another chance-" Wade rambles as the doors close.

Peter looks down and says "No"

The doors close and Peter’s arms fall on his sides, an enormous agonizing breath coming out of his lungs as he laughs in self depreciation. He is an idiot. There it is, Wade is once again asking to come back to his life once again and Peter is hardly able to say no. _Once again_. He shouldn't give a third chance anyway, Peter thinks resting his head on the back of the elevator, it's stupid, logic says he shouldn't because two mistakes are enough.

But why does Peter heart hurts instead and begs Peter to go back up?

The doors ding open again and Peter brings his hand forward to click on the button and go back up but- "Papa!" Peter stops and looks at Miles, he forgot he left the kid downstairs with the doorman "Can I go see Wade now?"

Peter recoils his hand, wincing. Right. No, he cannot forgive Wade after what he did to Miles, it doesn't matter his new job or whatever, Wade will always be dangerous, childish and irresponsible. Peter cannot have that in his life, he has a son. It's better this way. "No Miles, we're going home" Peter says grabbing his hand and walking out.

"But Papa! I want to see Wade!"

"Thank you" Peter says smiling at the doorman "Miles, no. We talked about this"

"I just want to see him!" Miles says trying to pull back, "Wade is my friend too!"

"Wade is danger, I don't want you near him"

"But I want to play with him..." Miles mumbles.

Peter stops and sighs. When he looks at his son, Miles is pouting at him "Fine, let's do what" Peter crouches in front of him "I'll talk with Wade for you to come spend an afternoon with him okay? But today we’ll just go home"

"He won't accept it. You're angry with him"

"Believe me. He will"

 

***

 

Peter is emotionally tired, it's late and he just wants to sleep, but he's still angry and sleep won't come until he solves all his problems. The door rings and Peter opens it to a preoccupied Eugene "Peter what happened-"

"Come in" Peter says dryly turning his back to him and walking inside.

Eugene chuckles weakly "I'm starting to get even more worried with all this"

Peter sighs turning to Eugene with his arms crossed "Eugene, you lied to me. Right in my face"

"Humm about?" Eugene asks raising an eyebrow.

"The drugs Eugene"

"I told you I wasn't doing drugs"

"But you brought them from Wade"

Eugene huffs a laughs and says very seriously "Wade is a fucking liar"

It's unbelievable! Peter laughs at the ceiling and looks with disbelieving eyes at Eugene "Can you stop? I'm not dumb Eugene, I know. I just know. Don't lie to me"

Eugene lips twists and he looks to the side "They're just creative drugs" Eugene finally admits.

"Yeah, okay. You can go now"

"What?" Eugene frowns at him.

Peter runs a hand on his hair, this is making him very uncomfortable and nervous but he as to do it "I'm sorry Eugene, this is not going to work-"

"Wait, wait, wait Peter" Eugene gives a sudden step forward trying to touch Peter’s cheeks. Peter tries to push his hands away but Eugene just insists until he can cup Peter’s face and turn it to him while saying "You cannot just leave me because of that, let's talk okay? We can talk about it and solve it like adults"

"Eugene-"

"No just listen to what I have to say"

"Eugene" Peter looks at his eyes, resting his hand on Eugene’s wrists "It's not just doing drugs. You also lied-"

"And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied. I was a jerk but we can solve this"

Peter shakes his head "It's not just that, this isn't working-"

"Peter, Peter" Eugene interrupts "Don't break up with me" Eugene pulls Peter’s face against his and kisses him.

Peter tries to turn his face but Eugene doesn't let him "Euge-" Peter tries to mumble between their lips. He pushes him back "Eugene!"

"I'm sorry. Let's not rush things, we can solve it" Eugene says holding Peter’s arms and looking straight into his eyes.

Peter swallows looking away, this is really hard, he can't do it with Eugene insisting so much, he doesn't want to hurt him but... "Eugene-" Eugene comes again probably for another kiss and Peter holds a protective arm between them, Eugene tries to push the arm away "Please let go of me" Peter asks.

"I want to be with you" Eugene whispers.

"Please, I don't-" Peter says but Eugene just pushes his arm away and kisses him again. Peter mumbles into it trying to push away or turn his head, but Eugene just pulls Peter closer deepening the kiss until Peter just gives up and goes with it.

He lets Eugene kiss him, his hands griping his shirt while Eugene caresses his back and pulls him closer. He wasn't able to break up with Eugene. Peter can't tell if he's stupid or just weak, what is he doing kissing him? What does this mean? Is he just going to stay with Eugene even though he knows he doesn't love him the way he does Wade?

Eugene starts pushing Peter through the house and into the bedroom and Peter groans through each kiss, his hands starting to grab around Eugene's neck as he kisses back. It's probably frustration, he shouldn't be with Eugene, he shouldn't have ever been with him!

Eugene slams Peter's body against door and Peter opens the door between their kisses. Eugene pushes them inside and shoves Peter into the bed, crawling on top of him and giving another rough kiss.

Wade used to be so careful, so sweet. Even when they were crazy, he never hurt Peter.

Eugene bites his neck and Peter winces, hissing. Eugene hands squeeze him with too much force and-

 _Is it okay?_ Wade would ask in each of his movements even if it was nothing special, but Peter would like it anyway.

"Eugene, we better stop" Peter whispers. He should have clicked the elevator button.

Eugene just kisses him again.

He should have gone up again, to Wade.

"Stop..." Peter closes his eyes shut.

He should be with Wade.

Eugene takes his shirt off and keeps kissing him along his body.

He loved Wade all these years. He loved him again. He wanted him again.

And instead... "Please" He was mean to him.

_I'm sorry Wade._

"What?" Eugene asks sitting up, frowning. Peter looks at him confused. What? "Did you call me Wade?"

"No, what?" Peter answers just as confused.

"You said Wade!" Eugene says angry.

"No, I didn't" Peter says but now he's not really sure... fuck.

Eugene narrows his eyes and Peter swallows sitting up, great he just shitted the shit up "Are you sleeping with Wade?" He asks in a very calm, threatening voice.

"What- no, of course not Eugene" Peter says crawling back on the sheets.

"Are you cheating on me behind my back?" Eugene raises his voice, his face twisting with even more fury.

Peter jumps out of bed, feeling uneasy with Eugene's reaction "I'm not. Eugene I'm not"

Eugene starts laughing, a little maniacal as he gets up "You've been fucking with your ex-boyfriend behind my back!"

"I wasn't-"

"SHUT IT!" Eugene hits his fist in the night stand, which makes Peter jump and hit the wall behind him.

"Eugene calm down" Peter says alarmed.

"Is that why you want to break up with me?"

"No!"

"So you can be with your fucking lover boy?"

"Eugene calm down, let's talk"

"I hate" Eugene clenched his fists, giving a step forward "Being" He gives another step, his eyes narrowing, looking dangerous "Played"

And Peter is sure. He's absolutely sure. He's fucked.

 

 


End file.
